Underneath
by rararaa
Summary: Mingyu makhluk yang begitu suram, pada dasarnya ia membenci berbagai cara untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang. Tapi siapa yang tahu akan ada satu yang membuatnya kehilangan akal? AU! Greek Mythology! SEVENTEEN! MEANIE! MINWON!
1. Chapter 1

Underneath

Seventeen © Pledis Ent

All Cast © Agensi masing-masing (?)

WARN! : YAOI, Alternate Universe!, OOC, TYPO

* * *

A/N : Mungkin beberapa cast fic ini akan begitu terlihat OOC, tapi ini bener-bener udah diusahain supaya gak OOC, semoga keOOCan ini masih bisa diterima akal sehat, dan ini bukan GS (?)

.

.

.

* * *

Seandainya Mingyu tahu bahwa Seungcheol akan mengatakan ini padanya di penghujung hari, seharusnya ia membawa souvenir kegelapan dan ketakutan untuk dewa-dewi Olympia.

Mingyu menghela napas. Semenjak si bungsu mendapatkan langit sebagai tempat kekuasaannya, sepertinya dia sudah berusaha menendang semua kakak laki-lakinya pergi. Beberapa minggu lalu, ia sudah menendang Junhui, atau begitulah yang Mingyu pikirkan.

Mereka berdua tidak pernah akur. Junhui akan benci jika harus dibanding-bandingkan dengan Seungcheol. _Oh, kau nyaris setampan Seungcheol, apakah kau bisa menang melawan Seungcheol dalam pertandingan gulat, kau mungkin bisa berkuasa seperti Seungcheol suatu saat nanti._

Hal itu akhirnya membuat Junhui meledak, padahal ia biasanya pria yang tenang. Biasanya ia hanya merengut saat Seungcheol menyuruhnya ini dan itu, kadang ia memang melawan atau mendumel. Mingyu rasa dendam di dalam hati kecilnya itu sudah penuh.

Itulah mengapa beberapa minggu lalu, semua dewa dan dewi ikut tegang. Jika Seungcheol berperang melawan Junhui, langit akan melawan laut, dan tentu saja dunia akan porak-poranda.

Mingyu melihat adegan itu berputar kembali di ruang singgasana. Junhui mengangkat trisulanya dengan marah saat berkata, "Kau ingin mengusirku kan, Dik?"

Mata biru Seungcheol berkilat bahaya, "Aku tidak bilang begitu, kau sendiri yang akan pergi. Bukannya kau seharusnya memanggilku kakak? Jelas kau dimuntahkan setelah aku lahir." Dia membuka telapak tangannya dan sebuah petir terlontar dari tempatnya dan mendarat di sana. Petir itu mendesis saat Seungcheol mengacungkannya tepat ke bawah hidung Junhui.

Junhui tidak gentar, Dewa Laut itu balik mengacungkan trisula ke titik di antara kedua mata Seungcheol. Mingyu bisa mendengar suara petir menggelegar dan suara ombak mendebur. Dunia sudah siap untuk berperang dengan dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu? Ia hanya duduk di kursinya dan mengamati kedua saudaranya. Baginya, tidak ada alasan untuk ikut perdebatan konyol mereka. Dari kecil, Mingyu selalu menganggap bahwa Junhui orangnya temperamental dan Seungcheol tukang pamer.

Kemudian pintu singgasana terbuka dengan keras, Bunda Rhea berdiri di sana. Mingyu yakin Somi sudah mengadu padanya, dia tidak pernah menyukai perdebatan antar anggota keluarga. Kedua saudara yang sudah dalam posisi siap menyerang akhirnya menegakkan dirinya.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi." Kata-kata tadi jelas bukanlah pertanyaan. Bunda Rhea sudah terlalu sering melihat kedua anak laki-lakinya itu bertengkar.

"Seungcheol yang memulainya." Junhui menunjuk Seungcheol dengan trisulanya.

"Junhui yang memulainya." Seungcheol balik menunjuk Junhui dengan petirnya.

Dan Mingyu hanya menatap mereka. Untuk apa juga ia repot-repot membantu? Jelas itu bukan masalahnya. Tapi Bunda Rhea menatap putranya yang masih setia duduk di tempatnya dan berkata, "Kau tidak berusaha melerai mereka."

Itu lagi-lagi pernyataan.

Mingyu mengangkat bahu sambil menyandarkan punggung, "Tidak." Nah, tidak ada gunanya juga untuk menjawab panjang lebar.

Bunda Rhea menghela napas, bisa dibayangkan rasanya harus menghadapi tiga anak laki-laki yang semuanya egois. Ia menatap Junhui dan berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di laut saja? Kau bisa membangun istana di sana, kau bisa memulai petualangan yang suka kau ceritakan padaku, apa judulnya? Oh iya, 'Junhui si Petualang Laut'. Kudengar kau ingin menjadikannya buku berseri, kan?"

Seungcheol terbahak sampai nyaris menangis dan wajah Junhui memerah seolah baru dikeluarkan dari rebusan sup. Mungkin Mingyu juga ingin terbahak, tapi rupanya ia punya selera humor yang cukup berbeda dibanding yang lainnya.

Bunda Rhea selalu berbicara dengan nada yang sama, "Kau tahu, aku bisa mengirimkanmu sekelompok Telekhines. Kalian bisa memulai petualangan tadi itu, dan kau bisa mulai membuat istanamu sendiri. Bagaimana?"

Junhui menatap tajam ibu mereka, dia sedang mempertimbangkan penawaran tadi dengan otaknya yang penuh karang laut. Mingyu menguap di tempat duduknya, drama keluarga memang cukup menghibur untuk dilihat. Akhirnya Junhui mengangguk, dia menatap ibunya sebelum berderap keluar dari ruang singgasana.

Kali ini Seungcheol menatap ke arah Mingyu, ia tahu mungkin berikutnya Seungcheol akan mencoba menendangnya pergi.

Seungcheol berdiri dengan tangan terlipat, berusaha terlihat berwibawa bahkan di saat ketakutan nyaris membuatnya berteriak dan lari kabur. Raja Olympus itu berdeham pelan sebelum berkata, "Kau tahu kan, bung. Kita tidak bisa meletakkan singgasanamu di sini, bahkan semua yang ada di sini sudah ketakutan saat kau muncul."

Mingyu ingin sekali mencakar wajah tampan Seungcheol saat mendengar kalimat itu, tapi jelas ia tidak ingin terlihat marah. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menggumam, "Setelah Junhui, jelas kau ingin mencoba mengusirku kan?"

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi sebuah petir melayang dan mendarat persis di tangan kanannya. Mingyu menguap, ini jelas konyol. Seungcheol tahu ia tidak bisa menakut-nakuti Mingyu begitu saja, Ia bukan Junhui yang mudah tersulut.

Ketika Seungcheol melihat Mingyu tidak bereaksi, dia berkata lagi, "Mungkin tidak, kau masih diperbolehkan untuk mengunjungi kami setiap titik balik matahari musim dingin."

Mingyu mengangkat bahu lagi. Lagipula semakin dipikirkannya, rasanya pasti menyenangkan menyingkir dari depan hidung si Seungcheol itu, ia juga muak menjalankan perintah konyolnya.

Salah satu alis Seungcheol terangkat saat melihat reaksi sosok yang lebih tinggi. "Kau setuju untuk pergi?"

"Ya, jika tidak kau pasti akan terus mencoba mengusirku dengan berbagai alasan. Sepertinya singgasanamu rusak, bung. Kau tahu singgasanamu tidak cocok dengan dekorasi ruangannya? Terlalu banyak bau kematian di sana. Nymph terakhir yang berkunjung ke sini mengalami serangan jantung setelah melihat singgasanamu yang menyeramkan itu. Aura gelapmu membuat kami terpaksa membatalkan pertemuan, kau tahu?"

Sebelah alis Seungcheol terangkat lebih tinggi lagi, "Jelas yang tadi adalah pidato terpanjangmu selama dua abad ini."

Mingyu memutar bola mata malas, Seungcheol memang menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sampai di Dunia Bawah lagi, Mingyu berjalan lurus langsung ke kantornya. Memang rasanya tidak lazim bagi dewa untuk punya kantor, tapi kan ini istana miliknya. Mingyu membangun apapun yang menyenangkan, theater pribadi, lapangan luas untuk para arwah bertanding sepak bola, seluncuran raksasa dari lantai teratas istana, lift di setiap sisi–ia benci jika harus menunggu lift terlalu lama.

Mingyu mengusap ketiga kepala Cerberus, hewan itu mendengus padanya. Oh jangan disalahartikan, anjing itu mendengus pada hal yang dia sukai dan menjilati hal yang akan dia hancurkan. Mingyu duduk di kursinya dan baru akan memencet tombol _pijat otomatis_ ketika pintu kantornya diketuk.

Soonyoung melenggang masuk, "Oh, jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari Olympus?"

"Jika tidak, toh dia akan mengusirku juga."

"Benar, kau tidak pernah bisa melawan perintah Raja."

Mingyu menyipitkan mata menatap dewa satu itu. Tubuhnya yang kecil berbalut jubah perak, dua pasang sayap mengepak-ngepak di kedua kakinya, matanya biru jernih sewarna mata ayahnya–Seungcheol, rambut coklat pendeknya mencuat ke segala arah. Jelas anak ini akan menjadi anak nakal, anak yang biasanya duduk dengan kaki dinaikan ke atas meja.

Dia tersenyum, "Kau mendapat memo khusus yang berlabel _sangat rahasia._ "

Soonyoung mengulurkan sepotong kertas kecil, Mingyu menghela napas dan membacanya. _Kau diusir juga? Kau tahu, kita bisa memulai pemberontakan._ Lalu Mingyu mengambil sehelai kertas dari meja dan mencelupkan pena ke dalam tinta. Tidak terlalu banyak berpikir saat menuliskan jawabannya. _Tidak._

Soonyoung menatap Mingyu saat ia menyerahkan kertas yang sudah dilipat kepadanya. Lalu Soonyoung kembali berkata, "Pengiriman memo dengan label sangat rahasia akan memakan biaya tambahan."

Mingyu menguap dan membuat gerakan tangan mengusir, "Minta di bagian keuangan."

"Baik, bos."

Soonyoung melompat keluar ruangan dengan kepakan sayap di kakinya yang berisik, meninggalkan pintunya terbuka.

Mingyu mengerang sebelum membentak, "Siapapun dalam radius lima puluh meter, tutup pintu itu atau kuledakkan kalian semua menjadi abu!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berat sebelum sebuah tangan berlendir dan busuk menutup pintu itu tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlalu banyak kematian, memboroskan keuangan. Terlalu banyak arwah yang perlu dibimbing, memboroskan keuangan. Terlalu banyak penjaga Ladang Hukuman, memboroskan keuangan. Mingyu menggerung kesal di kursi kantornya. Laporan-laporan baru tentang penjagaan di Dunia Bawah membuat kepalanya berdenyut marah. Hari ini akan melelahkan, terlalu banyak yang perlu diperbaiki. Laporan tentang defisitnya pemasukkan, pemberontakan pekerja di mana-mana.

Baru saja ia akan mulai dengan tumpukan kertas terdekat dan akan memencet tombol _pijat otomatis_ ketika pintu kantornya berdebam membuka lagi.

Mingyu mengeluh dengan keras saat melihat Soonyoung berjingkat senang masuk ke dalam kantornya, dia tidak melihat raut wajah Mingyu yang siap mencincangnya dan membuangnya ke lubang terdalam Tartarus. Kedua pasang sayapnya mengepak dengan berisik seperti serangkaian lonceng, Mingyu berusaha menahan godaan untuk merenggut putus sayap-sayap itu.

Soonyoung menatap sosok yang sedang duduk itu dan sebuah kotak berbungkus coklat muncul di lipatan tangannya. Dia meletakannya di atas meja dan berkata, "Sebuah kiriman khusus untuk Raja Dunia Bawah, silahkan tanda tangan di sini."

Astaga, bahkan suara si kecil ini nyaris membuat sumbu kesabaran Mingyu yang pada dasarnya memang sudah sedikit hampir terbakar habis. Dengan tangan bergetar karena kesal, Mingyu membubuhkan tanda tangan di kertas tanda bukti penerimaan. Soonyoung melongokkan kepalanya ke meja, membaca hal yang sedang Mingyu kerjakan.

Soonyoung menegakkan badan sambil berkata, "Laporan keuangan? Kau bisa lihat banyak defisit terjadi di sini. Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kau mau melompat keluar sendiri atau kulempar kau keluar?"

Soonyoung menatap Mingyu dengan mata birunya yang berkilat sebelum membungkuk, "Santai, nah terima kasih, Raja Dunia Bawah. Raja Seungcheol menitip salam."

Sebelum Mingyu bisa bangkit dan berdiri, Soonyoung sudah melompat cepat dan menghilang dengan senyum miringnya. Mingyu mengerang marah saat melihat si kecil itu membiarkan pintu kantornya terbuka lagi.

Mingyu membuka paket yang diletakkan tadi dengan satu sentakan dan membuka kotaknya dengan cepat. Sekuntum bunga mawar dengan cap tengkorak di setiap helai kelopaknya muncul dihadapannya dengan bau menyengat, sebuah pesan tersemat di bawah kotak itu, " _Nah, kenang-kenangan dan ucapan terima kasih dari kakakmu. Olympus sudah merindukanmu–Seungcheol."_

Mingyu merasa amarahnya tersulut dan membuatnya membayangkan mawar itu terbakar. Dalam hitungan milidetik, mawar-mawar itu sudah berbalut api dan berbau gosong serta mendesis-desis. Mingyu meninju tombol _pijat otomatis_ dengan kekuatan yang berlebihan, tombol itu rusak dengan suara _krak_ pelan.

Ia membentak, lebih kasar dari sebelumnya, "SIAPAPUN DALAM RADIUS SATU KILOMETER, TUTUP PINTU KANTORKU DAN PASTIKAN TIDAK ADA LAGI DEWA DENGAN SAYAP BERISIK DI KEDUA KAKINYA MENGUNJUNGI KANTORKU SELAMA SISA HARI INI ATAU KULEMPARKAN KALIAN SEMUA KE SUNGAI STYX."

Sebuah tangan transparan muncul dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Walaupun Mingyu sudah tidak mengunjungi Olympus tetap saja mereka masih datang dan mengganggu. Soonyoung tidak ada henti-hentinya mengunjungi Mingyu dan selalu meninggalkan pintu terbuka di belakangnya selama beberapa minggu sampai Mingyu benar-benar membakar ujung jubahnya yang berkibar.

Beberapa dewa yang cukup berani datang mengunjungi Mingyu dan biasanya berakhir dengan meminta bantuannya untuk mencabut nyawa seorang selingkuhan suaminya–biasanya Jeonghan, atau meminjam monster yang mengerikan untuk menakuti seorang manusia yang biasanya anak selingkuhan suaminya–Jeonghan juga.

Kadang mereka hanya bosan di tempat mereka dan berpikir untuk mengunjungi bagian tersuram di seluruh dunia adalah sebuah keputusan menarik, padahal itu salah besar.

Kali Mingyu kedatangan tamu berikutnya, Daedalus sedang menunjukkan sebuah jalan yang telah dia rancang untuk mempermudah pemindahan arwah ke tempat mereka masing-masing, semuanya dilengkapi dengan pintu pendeteksi logam, kebohongan, dan dosa berat yang tidak terampuni.

Jisoo melenggang masuk dengan baju besinya yang berat dan berlumuran darah kering. Mingyu memberi isyarat Daedalus untuk menyingkir, Makhluk itu membungkuk dan keluar dengan sepelukan kertas di depan dadanya.

Mingyu mengeluh saat Jisoo berdiri di depannya, "Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengurangi bau darahnya? Di sini sudah berbau terlalu busuk, jangan kau tambah lagi bebauan lainnya."

Jisoo tertawa dengan suara seperti kaleng yang terinjak, "Paman, kau tahu aku menyukai bau darah lebih dari siapapun."

"Bukan artinya ada makhluk lain yang akan menghargai bau darah. Jadi, ada apa?"

"Begini, Paman. Aku sedang melakukan hobiku seperti biasa, mengamati perang di daerah pinggir Yunani, dan perang sudah berlangsung selama beberapa hari tanpa ada satupun korban jatuh. Aku menyukai perang dan segala macam siksaan sadis, tapi bahkan apa artinya perang jika tidak ada yang kalah? Orang-orang hanya mengayunkan pedang mereka tanpa arti."

Mingyu memijat pelipisnya, terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan daripada mendengar hal tidak penting ini. Tapi ia sendiri sedang tidak ingin berdebat, "Jadi kenapa?"

"Kemana Thanatos?"

Mingyu tidak kepikiran, "Siapa?"

"Salah satu sipir kesayanganmu, Thanatos. Hitam berjubah lebar, bersayap, tampan, pekerjaannya mencabut nyawa?"

"Oh well, aku tidak tahu. Banyak pekerja mogok belakangan ini, mungkin dia memilih kabur atau apalah."

"Paman, dia jelas tidak akan kabur. Pekerjaannya yang paling penting." Kadang Mingyu membenci suara si dewa sok ini, dia merasa urusannya yang paling penting? Memangnya ia yang bertanggung jawab jika salah satu anah buahnya hilang? Toh Mingyu bukan ibu mereka, si Thanatos ini juga sudah besar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi baik padaku dan pergi mencarinya? Aku yakin dia fans beratmu, kau memberinya pekerjaan lebih." Mingyu memijat pelipis lagi, ternyata mengatur sebuah kerajaan jauh lebih sulit. Terutama kerajaan yang berisi arwah.

Jisoo menggeram dan bergumam, "Akan kubunuh siapapun yang membuat Thanatos tidak bekerja."

Mingyu berkata dengan nada sedatar mungkin, "Ya, sana pergi. Aku suka hiburan dan itu pasti sangat menghibur."

Jisoo melangkah keluar dengan sepatu boot beratnya yang menimbulkan denyutan di kepala Mingyu bertambah. Astaga Mingyu rasa ia harus mempertimbangkan untuk cuti dari menjadi raja selama beberapa minggu, ini bisa membuatnya gila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan naik ke atas sebentar, untuk melihat seberapa tidak kacaunya kerajaan yang dipimpin Seungcheol. Kereta perang yang ia hela itu naik perlahan dan Mingyu bisa merasakan kuda-kudanya menembus tanah tapi tidak bisa melihat mereka.

Mingyu mengenakan helm kegelapan untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang ingin mencoba mengganggunya. Oh tentu saja helm itu bisa mengirimkan ketakutan untuk setiap makhluk yang berada di sekitarnya dalam radius empat ratus kilometer. Ia bisa saja melumpuhkan sebuah desa, tapi tidak ah. Terlalu membuang waktu berharganya.

Kereta perangnya mendarat di sebuah padang rumput, yang benar saja? Akan sangat mengerikan jika ada seseorang yang dapat melihatnya di sini.

Mingyu sudah berpikir mau pergi ketika sebuah suara masuk ke telinganya. Ia langsung membuat helm kegelapan dalam mode siap dan menyiagakan tangannya di kekang kuda.

Suara itu terdengar samar-samar, seperti... sedang menanyakan sesuatu? Mingyu berusaha mendengarnya lebih baik lagi, tapi ia tidak berhasil.

Mingyu menggerakan kuda-kudanya yang segelap malam untuk mengikuti kemana suara itu berasal sepelan mungkin.

Suara itu menanyakan… tunggu, suara itu bergumam─atau bernyanyi? Mingyu berani sumpah suara itu tidak semerdu yang dapat dibayangkan, namun suara itu membuat Mingyu mengingat air, aliran air yang lembut dan menenangkan. Sejak kapan Mingyu menganggap air itu menyenangkan?

Di Dunia Bawah tidak ada air yang menenangkan. Hanya ada lima sungai yang tidak akan mengangkat semangat hidup, bahkan hanya dari mendengar namanya.

Angin pelan tiba-tiba menghembus di sekelilingnya, membuat dedaunan bergoyang. Ok, ini jelas tidak normal. Ada sebuah sihir di sini, sebuah sihir gelap.

Seluruh tubuh Mingyu rasanya berhenti ketika melihat sesosok makhluk dari kejauhan. Makhluk itu jelas sedang berlutut di tanah dan wajahnya diturunkan sampai nyaris bersentuhan dengan semak di depannya.

Mingyu membuat dirinya tidak terlihat sebelum turun dari kereta perangnya dan berdiri di dekat sebatang pohon ek yang sudah kelewat tua. Seharusnya Thanatos mencabut nyawa pohon itu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya itu bukan tugas si Thanatos. Ah masa bodo.

Mingyu mengamati makhluk itu dengan mata disipitkan, jelas makhluk seperti itu tidak ada di Dunia Bawah. Dia menyentuh semak di depannya dengan jari terlunjuknya yang panjang sambil terus bergumam.

Sebuah kuncup kecil tubuh di tempat yang disentuhnya dan mulai membesar secara perlahan-lahan. Ia masih menyentuh dengan telapak tangan putihnya sampai kuncup itu cukup besar. Setelah beberapa detik, kuncup itu membuka dan membentuk kelopak bunga berwarna putih bersih.

Sosok itu masih memandangi bunga-bunga yang terlihat begitu lemah itu sampai bunga itu benar-benar terbuka dan warna putihnya terlihat terang.

Kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap bunga itu sebelum menegakkan kepalanya. Mingyu sedikit kecewa, seharusnya ia terus disana. Mingyu yakin jika dia mempertahankan sentuhan tangannya beberapa lama lagi, bunga itu akan layu dan mati. Ah, itu pasti akan menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Saat kepalanya sudah menyembul dari balik semak, Mingyu bisa melihat wajahnya. Makhluk itu…cantik. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas saat menatap bunga itu,rambut hitamnya jatuh nyaris mengenai mata, hidungnya tajam dan mata sipitnya bersinar. Sebenarnya seluruh tubuhnya terlihat bersinar, makhluk aneh.

Lalu sosok itu menyentuh tempat baru di salah satu sisi semak itu dan mengulangi hal yang sama. Kemudian, dia menyentuh tempat lain lagi dan lagi sampai satu semak itu dipenuhi bunga.

Kemudian makhluk itu berdiri, ini mulai aneh. Untuk apa ia menumbuhkan bunga-bungaan lalu mondar-mandir di sana?

Dia mengangkat kaki kanannya, lalu kaki kiri dan mulai melangkah pelan di atas rumput. Setiap pijakannya ringan seolah-olah dia hendak terbang. Angin lembut bertiup entah darimana dan membuat sosok makhluk itu tampak kabur. Di tempat kakinya berpijak pelan, setangkai bunga selalu tumbuh. Setelah beberapa menit, nyaris daerah di seluruh semak tadi tertutupi bunga. Ini jelas semacam sihir yang tidak akan Mingyu temukan di Dunia Bawah, siapa makhluk ini? anak Hecate? Hmm, mungkin bukan.

Makhluk itu terus melangkah─terkadang sambil melompat kecil, kadang berlutut di depan semak dan membuat semak itu dipenuhi oleh bunga, dia merangkai bunga-bungaan itu menjadi lingkaran dan mengenakannya di kepala.

Ok, ini jelas hal teraneh yang pernah Mingyu lihat. Bagaimana jika bunga itu membuat kulit makhluk itu iritasi? Bagaimana jika di dalam bunga itu ada racun? Ah, biar saja.

Tanpa sadar Mingyu menatap makhluk aneh itu sampai matahari terbenam, ada sesuatu yang jelas aneh di sana. Makhluk itu duduk dengan kedua tangan dijulurkan ke belakang untuk menopang tubuhnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang. Dia menekuk lehernya sedikit untuk mengikuti gerakan matahari terbenam, senyumnya tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan wajahnya.

Setelah si matahari sudah beristirahat di tempatnya, makhluk aneh itu berdiri. Dia menatap bunga-bunga yang sudah dihasilkan olehnya dan senyumnya melebar, menampilkan deretan gigi bulat kelewat rapi. Itu jelas senyum terlebar yang pernah Mingyu lihat, tidak pernah ada yang tersenyum seperti itu di istananya. Mingyu jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah mulutnya tidak robek?

Kemudian dia menatap langit di atasnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu, terlalu pelan untuk dapat didengar. Petir menyambar dan dia tertawa pelan. Dia kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Mingyu dengan keadaan tidak terlihat dan alis berkerut.

Jelas aneh, Mingyu membuat dirinya tampak lagi. Ia mendatangi tempat makhluk tadi menumbuhkan bunga, berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi. Lalu, pikirannya mulai menurut kejadian tadi satu-satu.

Dia jelas bukan manusia biasa, mungkin dia salah satu dewa atau penyihir berdarah dingin yang memiliki hobi menumbuhkan bunga di padang kosong. Pertama, dia menumbuhkan bunga. Kedua, dia terlihat.. bagaimana? Oh, abadi dan kekal. Ketiga, dia menggumamkan sesuatu ke langit dan petir menyambar.

Tunggu dulu, petir… apa yang digumamkannya tadi?... sepertinya dia menggumamkan sesuatu… _ayam?..._ _awan?..._ _ayah!_ … dia menggumamkan _ayah_ … petir…

Dia anak Seungcheol?!

Sesuatu rasanya putus di dalam kepala Mingyu. Semua bunga yang ditumbuhkan makhluk tadi serentak mengering dan mati.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC,

Ini nyaris bisa dibilang prolog, sebenernya cerita ini udah diketik sampai tamat, tapi karna begitu panjang jadinya aku pisah-pisah.

Aku suka banget ngebayangin Mingyu di fic ini dengan style baju dia kayak pas di Seoul Music Award yang live perfomnya(bukan red carpet), dan rambut hitamnya yang di mv aju nice.

(Semoga Wonu enggak OOC OOC amat disini)

(Maafkan juga Mingyu yang biasanya begitu unyu bagai anak tersesat itu kerjanya disini marah-marah mulu, tapi aku rasa Mingyu bisa mendadak jadi keren. keren dan unyu disaat yang bersamaan.)

Ini Meanie, iya ini meanie. Tapi Meanie munculnya di chap depan.

Dannnn, setiap member disini ngewakilin salah satu dewa oylmpus, ada member yang belum muncul dan itu akan muncul nanti, ada yang bisa tebak mereka peranin siapa aja?

Last, Ada yang mau tau lanjutannya? Kalo ada akan aku publish. /lambai-lambai/

* * *

Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

1\. Trisula : Tombak bermata tiga.

2\. Nymph : Makhluk legendaris sejenis wanita, biasa berbentuk peri ato bidadari.

3\. Cerberus : Anjing berkepala tiga di Dunia Bawah.

4\. Styx : Salah satu dari lima sungai di Dunia Bawah.


	2. Chapter 2

Underneath

Seventeen © Pledis Ent

All Cast © Agensi masing-masing (?)

WARN! : YAOI, Alternate Universe!, OOC, TYPO

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo tidak menyangka ada yang sekejam itu membunuh bunga-bunga yang ia tumbuhkan kemarin. Begitu Wonwoo memijakkan kakinya ke padang rumput yang sama, Ia menemukan semua bunganya sudah mati dan kering.

Semua air yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka disedot habis sampai mereka layu, semua pekerjaannya kemarin sia-sia. Semua teman yang ditumbuhkannya kemarin sudah tiada.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di antara bangkai teman-temannya. Angin berhembus dengan kurang ajar kali ini, menampar pelan wajahnya dan menerbangkan kelopak bunga kering sampai bertebaran kemana-mana.

Wonwoo pernah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia tidak bosan begini? Setiap hari hanya akan mencari tempat kosong, menumbuhkan bunga dan bermain. Tapi bukannya itu pekerjaan seorang dewa minor? Melakukan apa yang membuatnya senang.

Toh ia tidak mungkin menghancurkan dunia dengan bakatnya. Kemungkinannya kecil ia bisa membunuh manusia, kecuali Wonwoo menumbuhkan bunga di seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Ia berpikir jika menumbuhkan bunga lagi akan menyenangkan, kali ini Wonwoo bertekad untuk menemukan siapapun yang membunuh bunga-bunganya kemarin.

Mungkin Wonwoo mau menumbuhkan bunga ke seluruh tubuhnya dan menanamnya dalam-dalam ke tanah seperti akar pohon.

Namun Wonwoo merasakan sebuah bayangan gelap di belakangnya, tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat siapa yang mengendap-endap di sana. Ada sebuah sihir yang juga bekerja di sini, sebuah sihir yang jelas berlawanan dengan milik Wonwoo.

Apakah dia yang membunuh bunga-bunganya kemarin? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Ia terus menumbuhkan bunga seolah tidak ada yang salah, mungkin saja penyerang itu akan membunuhnya juga walaupun secara teknis Wonwoo tidak bisa mati. Siapapun itu bisa saja membuat Wonwoo cacat dengan memotong bagian tubuhnya atau juga menyedot seluruh air di dalam tubuhnya sampai habis, itu tidak akan membunuh Wonwoo tapi bisa saja membuatnya menderita selama berabad-abad ke depan.

Tanpa sadar satu hari berlangsung dengan cepat, seolah Seokmin sendiri memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat istirahat. Mungkin memang begitu karena suasana di Olympus sedang memanas dan semua dewa, titan dan makhluk abadi lainnya memilih berlindung.

Mereka kedatangan dewa baru, Doyoon yang ingin mengklaim tahtanya di Olympus. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Well, tidak ada yang jelas mengerti situasi di atas sana. Beberapa peri pohon mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anak Jeonghan, tapi bukan anak Seungcheol.

Jadi Jeonghan bisa melahirkan anak sendiri? Well, yang ini juga membingungkan. Beberapa bahkan mengatakan Jeonghan melempar bayi Doyoon keluar jendela istana dan menyebabkan wajah dan kaki Doyoon tidak simetri, artinya dia jelek.

Yang jelas si Jeonghan ini menolak keberadaan Doyoon di Olympus dan Doyoon menghadiahkan ibunya sebuah singgasana. Masalahnya adalah singgasana yang dihadiahkan pada Jeonghan itu mengikatnya dan menolak membebaskan Jeonghan dengan cara apapun.

Semua dewa Olympia sedang panik, mereka membujuk, merayu, mengancam, bahkan sampai berusaha membunuh Doyoon. Tapi Doyoon bahkan tidak tergerak hatinya untuk membebaskan Jeonghan, Jeonghan jelas murka dan Seungcheol tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantu istrinya yang tercinta itu.

Wonwoo tidak pernah memperdulikan semua itu, ia bukan dewa Olympia. Hanya dewa minor, jika mereka berperang, ia hanya tinggal sembunyi dan menunggu semuanya selesai. Wonwoo agak prihatin dengan ibunya, Jihoon.

Jihoon terlihat sangat pusing dengan keadaan ini, jelas saja tidak ada satu dewa atau dewi Olympia pun dapat duduk tenang di singgasana mereka jika Jeonghan terus meraung, memberontak dan menyihiri siapapun yang berani mendekat.

Itulah kelemahan makhluk abadi, mereka pikir mereka bisa berkuasa atas segalanya. Mereka akan marah jika ada yang mengalahkan mereka, tingkat kepercayaan diri mereka sangat tinggi.

Wonwoo kembali berlutut untuk menumbuhkan bunga putih. Ia menikmati suasana tenang, karena bahkan sebentar lagi ketenangan akan sulit didapatkan.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus, membawa sebuah bau aneh. Bau yang mirip campuran sesuatu yang beku dan bau kekeringan. Wonwoo mengerutkan alis, jelas ada sesuatu di sini. Ia berdiri dan menatap sekeliling, mewaspadai setiap gerakan di padang itu.

Wonwoo baru akan memanggil ibunya ketika sebuah kegelapan menutupi semua indranya. Kegelapan pekat itu berkeliling sampai Wonwoo kehilangan segala jejak dirinya, lalu sebuah ketakutan muncul di kepalanya. Gelombang ketakutan yang berasal dari luar, membuatnya meringkuk dan memejamkan mata serapat-rapatnya.

Kemudian, Wonwoo merasakan tubuh kurusnya terjatuh.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun di sebuah kamar besar dan mewah yang sayangnya berwarna hitam suram, tirai yang menutupi jendela berwarna abu-abu suram, seprai tempat tidur berwarna hitam, bahkan rendanya berwarna hitam.

Seluruh dinding juga berwarna hitam, Wonwoo rasanya bisa gila melihat warna hitam ini. Wonwoo menemukan sebuah pot berisi bunga, tapi ia segera mundur setelah menemukan bunga itu berwarna hitam dan menguarkan bau lembab.

Ini jelas bukan dunia manusia, mungkinkah ini dunia bawah? Wonwoo mendekati salah satu jendela kayu berwarna hitam dan melihat keluar.

Ia melihat sebuah sungai putih dengan berbagai tumbuhan liar yang tidak pernah ia lihat di sekelilingnya. Gelembung-gelembung putih terbentuk dan pecah dalam waktu singkat, arusnya bergerak pelan dan terlihat mengundang. Itu Lethe, Wonwoo yakin akan hal tersebut. Berarti ini memang sedang berada di Dunia Bawah.

Kemudian pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan keras, sesosok laki-laki muncul di sana. Tunggu dulu, itu bukan laki-laki pada umumnya, maksudnya, bukan manusia pada umumnya. Kulitnya berwarna kuning seperti kertas yang sudah disimpan terlalu lama.

Dia nyaris tidak memiliki daging yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Kulitnya menggantung dan tulangnya menonjol. Ketika dia mendongak, rongga matanya kosong dan mulutnya tidak bergerak dari seringai mengerikan abadinya. Wonwoo berjenggit dan nyaris terjungkal ke belakang.

Dia tidak berbicara tapi memberi isyarat agar Wonwoo mengikutinya. Oke, ini mulai menakutkan baginya.

Wonwoo menghela napas panjang, pasti ada sebuah penjelasan di balik ini semua. Ia mengikuti sosok menyeramkan itu keluar kamar dan sebisa mungkin membuat jarak yang agak jauh. Bukan bermaksud jahat, tapi sosok itu menguarkan bau… apa bahasa sopannya? Oh iya, bau kematian.

Ia bisa mendengar tulangnya berderak dengan setiap gerakan yang dia buat dan itu membuat Wonwoo seketika merinding.

Dia membawa Wonwoo menyusuri lorong gelap dan berbau jamur, semuanya berwarna hitam atau abu-abu. Siapapun pemiliknya, sudah jelas dia bukan orang periang. Berbagai lukisan aneh dan menakutkan menghiasi lorong panjang itu.

Wonwoo berdeham sebentar, "Ehm, tuan–ehm?"

"Askalaphos."

"Huh?" Wonwoo bingung, kenapa juga namanya sesusah itu?

"Tentu saja itu namaku, maksudku dulu saat aku masih menjadi manusia. Yah, walaupun kehidupanku dulu tidak sepanjang yang kuharapkan tapi aku tidak menyesal. Sebenarnya, aku malah merasa lebih beruntung karena masih bisa berada di sini sebagai pelayan."

Dia mendesah panjang, seolah masih memikirkan kehidupan dulunya. Ini aneh, jelas menjadi pelayan dalam bentuk mayat bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa Wonwoo anggap beruntung. Mungkin memang begitulah cara berpikir makhluk-makhluk di sini.

Wonwoo kembali diam dan mengikutinya sambil berusaha bernapas lewat mulut. Ia juga tidak berani memberi terlalu banyak jarak karena ia sudah mendengar banyak suara-suara aneh di sepanjang lorong gelap itu.

Askalaphos berhenti mendadak dan Wonwoo nyaris menabraknya. Ia berhasil mengendalikan langkah beberapa senti sebelum menubruknya dan membuat tulangnya yang rapuh menjadi patah. Wonwoo menatap sebuah pintu ganda besar yang berjarak beberapa senti dari kepalanya.

Dia berbalik menatap Wonwoo dan berkata, "Tuanku sudah menunggu."

"Siapa?"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat."

Dia membukakan pintu ganda itu dan mendorong tubuh Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo berbalik sekilas, "Tuanmu tidak akan membunuhku, kan? Tidak bermaksud menyinggung, tapi aku belum mau mati."

Dia tersenyum lebih lebar untuk pertama kalinya dan dua buah taring terlihat jelas pada rangkaian giginya. Dia berbisik pelan, "Dulunya aku juga belum mau mati."

Askalaphos menutup pintu ganda itu. Wonwoo tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain melangkah masuk.

Begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan menjadi terang. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk menyesuaikan diri sebelum sadar bahwa puluhan lilin di ruangan itu menyala dengan serentak.

Terlihat sebuah meja besar berbentuk bundar dan berwarna hitam dengan banyak hidangan aneh di atasnya. Kemudian dua buah kursi berwarna hitam dengan dudukan berwarna merah darah. Mawar-mawar hitam bertebaran di mana-mana, kelopak kering juga muncul di seluruh ruangan. Semua piring dan gelas terbuat dari perak.

Kedua kaki panjangnya otomatis membawanya mendekat dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang pertama ia raih. Kemudian, ia merasakan angin bertiup dan sesosok dewa muncul pada kursi di hadapannya. Dewa ini mengenakan jubah kombinasi antara hitam dan merah.

Bukan merah lembut yang disukai Wonwoo, tapi merah darah. Terlihat menakutkan di balik cahaya lilin, mata hitamnya seperti lubang. Wonwoo bergidik dan seketika itu juga ia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara.

Wonwoo memakukan tatapannya pada wajah dewa itu. Rambutnya hitam legam mengkilap, hidungnya mancung, senyum miringnya menakutkan, dan wajahnya bersegi. Dia menatap Wonwoo dengan mata lubangnya sebelum berkata, "Well, mungkin ini sedikit terlalu dramatis."

Suaranya mengejutkan sekali. Wonwoo berpikir bahwa suaranya akan terdengar menakutkan, tapi sebaliknya, ada keramahan dan kehangatan aneh di dalam suaranya.

Dia berkata lagi, "Ini jelas bukan cara terbaik untuk berkenalan." Dewa itu menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja, jelas tidak sopan. Wonwoo yakin jika ibunya akan memarahi siapapun yang menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja, apalagi meja makan.

Wonwoo akhirnya berhasil bergumam dengan nada takut, "Kau... bisa mengembalikanku ke atas, kan?"

Dia tertawa dengan kejam, seolah-olah Wonwoo menanyakan hal bodoh. "Jelas tidak."

Wonwoo merasakan sedikit amarah saat sebelum membalas jawabannya, "Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Well, bukankah sudah jelas? Aku menculikmu."

Ini aneh, belum pernah ada penculik yang terlihat tenang dan terkendali. Sosok berjubah hitam itu bahkan seolah bangga dengan keterampilan menculiknya.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo berusaha mempertahankan suaranya untuk tetap datar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku sedang melihatmu menumbuhkan bunga untuk yang kedua kalinya dan tiba-tiba terpikir olehku mungkin menculikmu akan terlihat menyenangkan."

"Apa? Hanya itu? Kau bisa mengembalikanku ke tempatku sebelumnya." Wonwoo tidak percaya ternyata sosok dewa itu juga tidak waras.

Dia terkekeh pelan, "Well, kurasa tidak akan semudah itu. Akan kujelaskan peraturan di sini sebentar. Kau bebas menjelajahi istana ini, tapi tidak keluar dari sini. Coba kabur dan aku yakin para arwah akan membunuhmu atau setidaknya menyakitimu, jadi kusarankan agar kau menjaga jari kakimu agar tidak keluar garis. Setiap malam aku akan menemuimu di sini. Tidak hadir, maka aku sendiri yang akan menemuimu dan percayalah itu akan menjadi pertemuan menyakitkan."

Dewa di hadapannya terlihat senang setelah mengatakannya, jelas dia bukan orang yang baik.

Wonwoo bingung, "Malam?"

"Oh benar, di sini tidak ada matahari. Tenang saja, Askalaphos akan menjemputmu jika tiba saatnya." Dia menggaruk ujung hidungnya dan mengisyaratkan sosok dihadapannya untuk makan, "Sekarang, makan malam."

Wonwoo mungkin sedang diculik dan kepalanya sakit memikirkan apa yang terjadi, tapi jelas Wonwoo mengetahui satu hal. Memakan makanan Dunia Bawah itu terlarang, ia bisa tidak kembali lagi ke atas nanti. Jadi ia hanya menggeleng dan bersedekap.

Dewa itu tertawa, "Kau konyol, tapi aku suka makhluk konyol. Kau tidak mau makan, terserah."

Sosok berambut hitam itu mulai makan dan Wonwoo menatapnya dengan bengis untuk beberapa lama. Jarang menemukan sesuatu atau sesosok dewa yang bisa untuk dibenci, biasanya Wonwoo baik.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu mendongak dan berkata, "Untuk makhluk yang selalu bermain dengan bunga, tatapanmu cukup berani. Tapi aku tidak takut, percayalah aku tahu apa itu ketakutan dan aku bisa mengirimkan ketakutan pada siapapun dengan sangat mengerikan."

Tunggu dulu, dari caranya berbicara, kulitnya yang menakutkan, kemampuannya mengirimkan ketakutan.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, "Mingyu?"

Sosok itu membeku kaget.

Ok, menyebutkan nama dewa di depan dewa itu sendiri jelas bukan ide bagus. Mingyu langsung bangkit dan menjentikkan jarinya. Seluruh meja hilang bersamaan dengan kursinya sehingga Wonwoo terpaksa harus berdiri.

Sosok bermata tajam itu sekarang menjulang di hadapan Wonwoo dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan, taringnya terpampang bebas. Wonwoo jadi bertanya-tanya mungkinkah taring itu akan merobek kulitnya? Memotong bagian tubuhnya? Jelas Wonwoo kini sudah panik.

Mungkin menyebut namanya bukan ide yang baik, nama memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Apalagi nama dewa yang berkuasa.

Mingyu menyeringai dengan lebar dan berkata, "Well, ini jelas makan malam yang menyenangkan sampai kau menyebut namaku. Askalaphos!"

Si manusia berkulit sewarna kertas tadi membuka pintu dengan cepat. Dia menarik Wonwoo dan menyeret sosok manis itu ke belakang, semua tulangnya berderak menakutkan saat dia melakukannya, Wonwoo hanya sempat menatap Mingyu sebentar sebelum melihatnya menghilang menjadi pusaran hitam.

Seringainya adalah yang terakhir pergi dan itu membuat sekujur tubuh Wonwoo merinding.

Begitu ia diseret keluar ruangan tadi, seluruh lilin di sana padam serentak dan meninggalkan kegelapan mutlak. Wonwoo bergidik dan berjalan mengimbangi si Askalaphos itu.

Dia mengembalikan Wonwoo ke ruangan tadi dan menutup pintunya dengan sekali sentakan keras. Anehnya, Wonwoo merasa sedih sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia diculik, ia jelas tahu jika ia sedang berada di dunia bawah tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Jihoon pasti khawatir dan jika tahu anaknya telah diculik, kemungkinan ia akan murka semakin besar dan entah apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika ia marah. Di sini juga suram, tidak ada bunga ataupun warna terang. Jelas Mingyu bukanlah orang periang, Wonwoo tahu itu.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo merangkak naik ke tempat tidur hitam itu dan berbaring. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal yang secara mengejutkan terasa nyaman. Pikirannya melayang lagi.

Jadi Mingyu menculiknya dan meletakkannya di sebuah kamar luas dan suram di Dunia Bawah. Mingyu memberikan Wonwoo seorang teman berupa mayat hidup dengan nama yang sulit disebutkan.

Ia juga memerintahkannya untuk muncul di setiap makan malam, tapi kemudian Wonwoo tidak bisa makan. Tapi tadi Mingyu seketika marah ketika ia menyebutkan namanya, kenapa?

Kepalanya rasanya teraduk-aduk, pikirannya kacau dan tubuh kurusnya lelah. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa Wonwoo tertidur dengan cepat, tapi ternyata ia malah bermimpi buruk.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah singgasana bercahaya dengan gambar matahari di belakangnya. Sesosok titan duduk di sana dengan dahi mengkerut. Wajahnya berwibawa, matanya bersinar keemasan dan hidungnya amat tajam. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengenal siapa dia, Seokmin.

Ia bergumam sendiri secara acak dan tidak jelas, "Terbang mendekat, sampai gerbang, masih jauh, lebih jauh dari yang kupikirkan."

Kemudian Wonwoo mendengar pintu didobrak terbuka dengan keras dan melihat ibunya berjalan masuk. Tunik dan rambut kecoklatannya berantakan, wajahnya terlihat lelah tapi matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Wonwoo berusaha berteriak padanya, memberitahu atau setidaknya memanggil ibunya, tapi suara beratnya tidak mau keluar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak, hanya bisa menyaksikan dan mendengarkan.

Jihoon tidak berbasa-basi, "Kau melihat putraku?"

Seokmin memamerkan senyum cemerlangnya, "Ah, Jihoon. Sudah lama semenjak aku melihatmu terakhir kali."

"Aku sedang tidak punya waktu berlebih, Seokmin." Jihoon mengentakkan kakinya dengan kasar.

Seokmin terkekeh sebentar, "Ok, jadi ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Beritahu aku di mana terakhir kali kau melihat putraku."

"Well…" Seokmin terdiam.

Jihoon mengerang sebentar sebelum bertanya lagi, "Well? apa? Astaga, kau kan matahari, kau tidak mungkin melewatkan sesuatu."

"Well, dia, ehm, dia sekarang jelas tidak ada di dunia."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia, ehm, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Oh, dia diculik."

Jihoon berapi-api, "APA?!" Suara teriakkannya terdengar sangat lantang sampai-sampai Seokmin sendiri terlompat di singgasananya.

"Kurasa pertanyaan yang benar adalah siapa?" Seokmin mencicit.

"Sebaiknya kau memberitahuku siapa yang berani melakukannya sebelum aku menjadikanmu pohon bersinar." Jihoon menggerakkan jari mengancam pada Seokmin.

"Santai." Seokmin mengangkat tangannya dengan gerakan melindungi diri sendiri sebelum melanjutkan, "Hmm. Seseorang dari Dunia Bawah, dia ehm, well, kurang bersahabat denganku."

"Mingyu." Jihoon menggumamkan sebuah nama sebelum berderap keluar dari ruangan Seokmin.

Wonwoo dapat melihat Seokmin menghela napas disana, "Pemaksa."

Pertama, Wonwoo bisa mendengar ibunya memanggil nama miliknya. Suara Jihoon bergetar dan tidak jelas, seolah dia sudah berteriak berjam-jam. Wonwoo ingin membalasnya, ingin mencoba memberitahukan tempat ini, tapi tenggorokkannya terkunci.

Wonwoo bisa melihat sebuah ruangan terang dengan dua belas singgasana. Beberapa Olympian duduk di singgasana mereka masing-masing dan sedang sibuk. Wonwoo bisa melihat Doyoon menempati salah satu singgasana yang dulunya kosong dan Jeonghan memelototinya dari singgasana utama, rupanya kesepakatan sudah dicapai.

Seungcheol sedang duduk dengan santai dan memejamkan mata, Junhui tidak terlihat di manapun–mungkin dia sedang menikmati berenang di laut. Jisoo sedang mengorek darah kering dari perisainya dan Seungkwan sedang menatap bayangannya di cermin dan menggumamkan betapa cantiknya dia. Doyoon duduk dengan santai sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Tiba-tiba pintu ganda di depan terbuka keras dan Wonwoo bisa melihat ibunya berderap masuk. Jihoon menghadap Seungcheol dengan berani, Seungcheol sendiri terlonjak.

Jeonghan bereaksi lebih cepat dari suaminya yang kaget, "Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Putraku hilang."

"Ok.." Seungcheol ketara sekali bingung.

"Dia berada di suatu tempat yang tidak bisa kujangkau, Seungcheol. Dunia Bawah."

"Ok.. terus?"

Jihoon terlihat akan meledak, "DIA PUTRAKU, KAU OTAK UDANG. MINGYU JELAS-JELAS MENCULIKNYA."

"Well, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa membantu."

Jihoon meraung marah. Ini jelas pertama kalinya Wonwoo melihat ibunya hilang kendali seperti ini. Dia berkata dengan nada mengancam, "Aku mau putraku kembali, besok siang di padang biasa dia bermain. Jika sampai saat itu putraku masih berada di tangan Mingyu, aku tidak akan mengizinkan satu tumbuhan pun hidup, manusia akan kelaparan dan mati."

Dia berbalik dan keluar ruangan dengan marah.

Seungcheol masih dalam tampang shocknya saat Jeonghan memutuskan untuk turun tangan. Dia memanggil Soonyoung yang seketika muncul sambil melompat-lompat.

Jeonghan berkata, "Pergi ke Mingyu dan minta putra Jihoon kembali, siapa namanya? Ah, aku lupa. Sana, cepat."

Soonyoung hilang dalam kilatan cahaya dan bunyi sayap mengepak. Semua dewa bahkan tampak tidak terganggu, Jisoo hanya kembali membersihkan perisainya, Seungkwan kembali bercermin.

Beberapa menit, Soonyoung kembali. Dia berkata dengan nada riang, "Pesan dari Mingyu, ehm, _Aku tidak akan mengembalikan anak Jihoon, masa bodo dia mau membunuh semua tumbuhan, akan kubuka gerbang pembatas dan membiarkan arwah-arwah membanjiri dunia."_

Seungcheol meraung, "Astaga, tidak bisakah aku mendapat satu abad tenang? Baru saja masalah Doyoon selesai dan sekarang Jihoon akan membuat manusia kelaparan dan Mingyu akan membanjiri dunia dengan arwah. Kepalaku sakit saat memikirkan duniaku yang indah akan porak poranda."

Kemudian Seungcheol bangkit dengan marah dan Wonwoo seketika merasakan sensasi seperti sedang terjatuh.

Kepalanya sakit saat ia menemukan dirinya berada di kamar hitam itu lagi, yang tadi hanyalah mimpi. Benarkah?

Ia rasa makan malam nanti adalah saat terbaik untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

Apakah Wonwoo jadi menunggu saat-saat makan malam tiba? Tidak bisa dipercaya.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam pertemuan Olympia kacau. Jihoon marah besar dan terus-terusan menuntut untuk Seungcheol mendobrak ke Dunia Bawah, Junhui menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menutup telinga.

Jisoo terlihat tidak perduli seperti biasanya, semenjak dia menemukan Thanatos, rasanya dia kembali ke sosoknya yang biasa, yaitu tidak ramah dan mencintai pembunuhan. Soonyoung, untuk pertama kalinya duduk tenang di singgasananya dan membaca sebuah daftar panjang.

Jeonghan hanya memijat pelipisnya dengan tampang lelah, dia pasti mengalami saat-saat buruk sekarang. Biasanya dia akan berteriak saat suaminya selingkuh atau selalu memikirkan bagaimana cara menyingkirkan anak suaminya. Seungkwan mengeluh jika dia terus mendengarkan suara Jihoon, dia akan kekurangan waktu untuk tidur cantik.

Sayangnya Mingyu tidak bisa mendengar pertemuan itu, ia juga tidak sudi ikut pertemuan konyol begitu. Sosok berkulit gelap itu hanya sedang duduk di kantornya dan menikmati drama keluarga besarnya, sambil membiarkan kursi memijat pundaknya.

Soonyoung tiba-tiba menghilang dari sana, dan pintu kantor miliknya diketuk.

Dia bahkan langsung masuk tanpa menunggu perintah dari Mingyu. Senyum Soonyoung lebar saat ia berkata, "Pesan baru dari Jihoon, ini sudah yang ke lima puluh tujuh kalinya dalam hari ini. Pesannya adalah, ehm, _kembalikan anakku atau aku sendiri yang akan datang dan merobek Dunia Bawah-mu."_

Mingyu mengangguk dan Soonyoung bertanya lagi, "Kau tidak ingin membalas?"

Sosok yang ditanyai menggeleng dan memberi isyarat keluar. Soonyoung kembali berkata, "Baiklah, terima kasih." Kemudian melompat keluar dengan sayapnya yang berisik.

.

.

.

Mingyu harus memaksa dirinya berpura-pura menguap saat Wonwoo bertanya tentang dunia atas. Dia jelas sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang ibunya lakukan, jadi Mingyu tidak merasa perlu repot-repot menjelaskan.

Wonwoo tetap tidak menyentuh makanannya dan kali ini ia lebih terkendali dari saat pertama kali Mingyu melihatnya. Dia tidak lagi menatap marah dan sekarang nada suaranya lebih terkendali saat menanyakan tentang ibunya.

Mingyu hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengunyah makanan lebih cepat untuk menahan makian. Tapi Wonwoo jelas tidak menyerah secepat itu, Sosok yang lebih pendek mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghela napas panjang.

Makhluk manis itu bertanya lagi, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan Dunia Atas dan ibuku?"

Yang sudah ditanyai berkali-kali mulai kehilangan kesabaran, ini jelas akan lebih sulit. Semua juga tahu Mingyu mudah sekali marah. Ia mengabaikannya dan menanyakan hal lain kepada Wonwoo, "Kau sudah bercakap-cakap dengan Askalaphos? Dia menyebut-nyebut hadiah?"

"Tidak dan tidak. Kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi?"

Mingyu nyaris meledak marah, tapi ia segera menelan amarahnya pada detik-detik terakhir. Wonwoo jelas bukan dewa yang mudah menyerah, dia mengendalikan dirinya lebih baik daripada Mingyu. Ini jelas mengesalkan, bukankah seharusnya Mingyu jadi yang terbaik?

Mingyu menggerakan dagunya dan mengisyaratkannya untuk makan, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu seolah ia gila. Ok, Mingyu nyaris menyerah. Ia menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, "Apa tadi pertanyaannya?"

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul, "Bagaimana Dunia Atas? Orangtuaku?"

Butuh beberapa detik terbuang hanya untuk berpikir apakah Mingyu sebaiknya jujur atau berbohong. Ia bisa saja bilang segalanya baik-baik saja, ibunya sehat dan masih menanam gandum. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk mengatakan kebohongan, ini jelas aneh.

Setelah perdebatan singkat, Mingyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur. Sosok itu menjawab sambil menggertakkan gigi, "Tidak baik. Ibumu menolak menumbuhkan satu tanaman pun, seluruh hewan dan manusia kelaparan. Ibumu juga tidak baik, dia marah, depresi, dan entahlah. Seungcheol sakit kepala karena dunianya hancur. Ibumu mengirimkan sekitar seratus dua puluh tiga ancaman setiap hari melalui Soonyoung, semuanya berisi sama. _Kembalikan putraku atau kubuat manusia tetap kelaparan."_

Mingyu terkekeh saat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang kaget dan mulutnya menganga. Ia kira Wonwoo sudah tahu, makanya ia menanyakan hal itu pada Mingyu, untuk menghinanya.

Jadi Mingyu melanjutkan lagi, "Aku tidak menjawab ancamannya dengan ancaman yang sama, tapi aku sudah bertekad. Jika dia terus mengancamku, aku akan membuka gerbang Dunia Bawah dan membanjiri dunia dengan arwah. Nah, bagaimana itu kedengarannya?"

Wonwoo terlihat lebih terkejut lagi, mungkin ia tidak menyangka dunia akan hancur dalam waktu dekat. Mingyu menatapnya lekat-lekat, mengamati setiap perubahan raut wajah yang ada pada sosok yang entah kenapa terlihat lucu itu.

Sosok berkulit putih menelan ludah dan menarik napas beberapa kali, Wonwoo terlihat berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa detik ia berkata, "Bukannya lebih mudah jika kau mengembalikanku saja?"

Mingyu memutar bola mata dan menggerutu, "Aku tidak lihat _lebih mudah_ yang kau maksud."

Wonwoo jelas tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu bahkan rela untuk membalas Jihoon nantinya, ia juga jelas tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu tidak mau mengembalikannya, dan juga jelas sekali Wonwoo tidak mau mencoba mengerti. Ia beranggapan bahwa Mingyu adalah dewa gila, walaupun mungkin saja dia benar.

Wonwoo berdeham dan baru akan membantah ketika Mingyu menyuruhnya diam dengan tatapan matanya dan bergumam dengan cepat, "Kau tidak akan mengerti, kau masih kecil."

"Kecil?" Sosok yang lebih pendek mengangkat alisnya.

Oke, ini salah. Jelas Wonwoo dewa dan dia tidak sekecil itu. Dia bahkan lebih dewasa dari yang dapat Mingyu pikirkan, pikirannya berbeda.

Mingyu baru akan membalasnya ketika pintu terbuka dengan keras dan Daedalus tergopoh-gopoh masuk. Wajahnya terlihat takut dan guratan-guratan di kulit mayatnya terlihat lebih ketara, giginya menyeringai aneh. Dia mendekati Mingyu dan berbisik, "Tuan, ada masalah."

Mingyu langsung menepukkan tangan dan Askalaphos masuk.

"Bawa dia kembali ke kamarnya." Mingyu menunjuk Wonwoo. Askalaphos membungkuk dan mulai menarik lengan bawah dewa itu. Mingyu menggertakkan gigi pelan saat melihatnya diseret pergi.

Daedalus menatap Mingyu dengan rongga mata kosongnya dan berkata, "Kau mau mulai membereskan masalahnya, Tuan?"

Mingyu menghela napas, ini akan menjadi waktu yang panjang sampai makan malam berikutnya.

.

.

.

Jihoon benar-benar gila. Dia ternyata serius dengan ucapannya dan itu begitu mengejutkan. Olympian gila satu itu tidak membiarkan satu batang tanaman pun tumbuh, bahkan semua rumput seketika mati. Mingyu mengerang saat berpikir mungkin sudah saatnya untuk menyiapkan arwah yang akan dilepas.

Soonyoung muncul lebih sering ketimbang seharusnya, mengirimkan ancaman dan permohonan. Tidak hanya dari Jihoon, tapi dari dewa-dewi lainnya. Mereka jelas juga kesal, oh seperti Mingyu akan perduli saja pada mereka.

Ketika akhirnya Soonyoung kembali untuk yang ke dua ratus tujuh belas kalinya, Mingyu menyuruhnya tinggal sebentar. Dia baru saja mengirimkan pesan dari Junhui yang hanya berisi tiga kata, _kau harus mengembalikannya_.

Mingyu mengabaikan pesannya sama seperti pesan-pesan lainnya, ini mulai menjengkelkan juga lama-lama.

Soonyoung menatap Mingyu dengan mata sipitnya yang berusaha dibuat lebar, dia bertanya dengan senyum jahilnya, "Kenapa kau menyuruhku tinggal?"

Mingyu menghela napas dan mengubur kepalanya ke dalam telapak tangan sebelum menarik napas dan menjawab, "Menurutmu apa aku sebaiknya mengembalikan Wonwoo?"

Soonyoung berpikir dia salah dengar, "Apa?"

Mingyu akui ia memang jarang meminta saran, bahkan ia jarang mengajukan pertanyaan. Mingyu tidak merasa bertanya pada mereka itu perlu, sampai saat ini. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia sendiri tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang diinginkannya, pertama kalinya juga Mingyu tidak memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya.

Soonyoung mengedip-ngedip bingung sebelum menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "Mungkin... Kau bisa menghindari perang… Dia juga tidak bisa tinggal di sini terus."

Mingyu menghela napas panjang lagi, ternyata ini pertama kalinya ia bisa berpikir jernih tentang Wonwoo. Jelas sosok itu tidak bisa tinggal di sini, dia tidak akan mau tinggal di sini.

Sosok yang sedang duduk mengangguk, "Baiklah, mungkin aku akan memikirkan keputusanku selama beberapa hari."

Soonyoung kaget, "Beberapa hari? Well, bukannya aku ingin tidak sopan tapi seluruh dunia atas dalam keadaan nyaris kiamat lho."

"Aku tahu, begitu juga dunia atas kalian akan kiamat jika aku membuka gerbang Dunia Bawah kan? Nah, pergilah."

Soonyoung mendengus kesal sebelum berbalik dan keluar dengan sayap pada kedua kakinya yang berisik, meninggalkan pintu terbuka lagi.

Mingyu menggeram kesal.

.

.

.

Ternyata yang kesal bukan hanya Mingyu. Saat akhirnya makan malam tiba, Wonwoo datang dengan sedikit cemberut. Mingyu mengangkat alis pada Askalaphos dan mendapat jawaban berupa gelengan kepala. Mungkin Wonwoo mengalami waktu-waktu yang membosankan.

Wonwoo duduk dengan mata disipitkan dan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Dia bahkan tidak menunggu dewa dihadapannya berbicara sebelum menggumam, "Kau membuat dunia atas berantakan, tahu."

Mingyu mengangkat bahu dan mulai makan, "Aku tahu."

"Kau aneh."

"Benar, semua bilang begitu. Mungkin itu alasan ayahmu yang terkasih melarangku mengunjungi Olympus dan menentang pembangunan singgasanaku di sana."

Anehnya, bibir Wonwoo mendatar. Dia terlihat terkejut, astaga, Mingyu pikir yang tadi bukanlah sebuah rahasia. Wonwoo pasti tidak menyangka ayahnya telah mengusir Mingyu. Ia mengangkat alis dan berhenti mengunyah hanya untuk bertanya, "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak, belum pernah ada yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Bahkan ibumu?"

Wonwoo menarik nafas sebelum berkata, "Well, sebenarnya aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Dia sibuk dan sebagainya, lagipula aku juga tidak banyak membicarakan dewa-dewi lain."

"Masuk akal." Mingyu mengangguk dan lanjut makan, membiarkan keheningan menggantung layaknya kabut di sekitar mereka.

Wonwoo berdeham lagi dan mengajukan pertanyaan. Kali ini dengan nada lebih pelan dan berat, "Jadi, kenapa kau menculikku? Ok, bukan. Kenapa kau menolak mengembalikanku?"

Mingyu mengangkat alis lagi, "Jujur, aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja aku merasa itu benar."

"Apa?"

Mingyu menguap, menunjukkan deratan gigi tajamnya. "Kau sudah mendengarnya."

Wonwoo mengerutkan alis, "Kau tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Memang." Mingyu menyuapkan sesendok makanan. Wonwoo terlihat terpana, pasti belum pernah ada yang berkata seenaknya kepadanya. Ada perasaan senang di dalam diri Mingyu saat tahu ia menjadi yang pertama, walaupun bukan hal yang baik.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengatupkan bibir dan terlihat marah, "Apakah kau rela melihat banyak orang meninggal?"

Mingyu mengernyit, dia mau bermain logika? Ok.

"Yap. Mereka akan meninggal cepat atau lambat."

"Kau tidak memiliki rasa kasihan?"

"Rasa kasihanku dan yang lain berbeda. Aku mengasihani yang hidup, bukan yang mati."

Nada suara Wonwoo meninggi, "Apakah kau bahkan tidak memikirkan perang?!"

Mingyu menguap dengan sengaja, ingin melihat sampai mana batas kesabaran Wonwoo. Ia menjawab dengan nada malas, "Bukannya semua saudaraku senang terlibat drama?"

Wonwoo nyaris bangkit dari kursinya dan mungkin akan meninju wajah tampan Mingyu. "Bayangkan betapa hancurnya dunia! Pikirkan!"

Mingyu mengangkat bahu sambil berkata, "Dunia Atas. Duniaku akan tetap terjaga."

Sosok berkulit putih itu mengembuskan napas dan memasang tampang pasrah, kemudian dia terlihat tenggelam pada kursinya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan matanya menyipit.

Mingyu kembali berkata, "Itu saja? Kupikir kau akan meledak lebih lama lagi."

Wonwoo melotot dan kembali bersedekap sambil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Mingyu menangkap beberapa kata seperti _tidak bisa dipercaya, dewa aneh, terlalu suram._

Tanpa sadar Mingyu menghela napas, "Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Matanya membara marah, "Kalau begitu ceritakan!"

"Uhm. Tidak. Aku tidak merasa kau akan mengerti bahkan jika kuceritakan."

Wonwoo mendesis, "Aku membencimu."

Oke, dua kata itu cukup untuk membuat Mingyu kehilangan kendali. Tangannya bergetar dan ia menggertakkan rahang dengan keras, berusaha menjaga kendali pada dirinya. Wonwoo terlihat kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri, ini mungkin pertama kalinya dia mengucapkan itu.

Mingyu bangkit dengan pelan sambil bergumam mematikan, "Kau tidak membenciku, aku mengetahui kebencian lebih dari siapapun."

Sosok dihadapannya terlihat takut, tapi masih menjawab, "Kau tidak akan membebaskanku bahkan jika ibuku mendobrak masuk ke sini, kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

Wonwoo bangkit, "Maka tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk terus berbicara denganmu."

Sosok itu berbalik dan berderap keluar, mengagetkan Askalaphos sampai mayat itu terjatuh.

Mingyu menghela napas dan memijit pelipisnya.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

Aku gak nyangka semua peran member disini bisa ditebak, bahkan Jisoo pun ketebak dan itu benar. Padahal Jisoo itu menurutku yang paling OOC, Duh! Peka banget! :')

Yap, Jeonghan itu disini jadi Hera, dia itu pasangannya Seungcheol.

Oh ya, dan juga ada yang gak ngerti ya. Mungkin ada yang bingung sama silsilah keluarga mereka, jadi sebenernya Bunda Rhea itu ibu dari mereka (Seungcheol, Junhui, Mingyu, Jihoon, Jeonghan.) tapi Seungcheol nikah sama Jeonghan, dan Seungcheol juga selingkuh sama Jihoon dan anaknya itu Wonwoo. dan masih banyak selingkuhan Seungcheol yang lainnya (?) Karna para dewa dewi di mitologi yunani itu emang begitu. Hohohohoho.

Makasih yang udah baca, review, follow, fav, ataupun numpang lewat. Walopun gak gitu ngerti sama ceritanya juga tetep mau review, aku terharu banget :') Aku tunggu reviewnya lagi ya.

Ayo main tebak-tebakan lagi! Siapa yang bisa nebak peran member lainnya disini? Kalo ketebak semua dan benar aku akan apdet lebih cepet dari ini :3

Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Underneath

Seventeen © Pledis Ent

All Cast © Agensi masing-masing (?)

WARN! : YAOI, Alternate Universe!, OOC, TYPO

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo tidak percaya ada makhluk sekeras kepala seperti Mingyu, dia jelas tidak memiliki belas kasihan. Dia menjawab semua pertanyaan Wonwoo dengan raut wajah datar tidak terbaca, bahkan cenderung menantang.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo nyaris meneriakkan pertanyaannya sampai ia menarik napas dan kembali mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Mingyu mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo tidak mengerti, dia sendiri tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo menyemburkan kalimat, "Aku membencimu."

Wonwoo membelalak saat melihat Mingyu kehilangan kendali pada dirinya tadi, wajahnya berkerut sedikit dan rahangnya berkedut. Bibirnya dikatupkan rapat dan tangannya mengepal. Perasaan bersalah menghantam kepala Wonwoo bagai palu. Ia tidak benar-benar membencinya, sejujurnya ia bahkan belum tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Melihat perubahan wajahnya, Wonwoo berharap Mingyu marah dan membakar dirinya saja seketika. Setidaknya itu akan membuatnya lebih lega dibanding menatap wajah Mingyu yang kaku dan abadi.

Setelah beberapa lama, senyuman di wajah Mingyu mengembang lebar tapi menakutkan.

"Kau tidak membenciku, aku mengetahui kebencian lebih dari siapapun."

Kalimat itu membuat perasaan bersalah Wonwoo hilang sepenuhnya, dia keras kepala dan tidak mudah terpancing. Wonwoo mulai kesal dan menanyakan hal yang rasanya sudah diketahui jawabannya, "Kau tidak akan membebaskanku bahkan jika ibuku mendobrak masuk ke sini, kan?"

Dia mengangguk. Wonwoo merasakan perutnya jatuh, anggukkannya terasa seperti vonis kematian. Tapi bukan kematian Wonwoo, melainkan kematian jutaan manusia di dunia. Wonwoo merasa buruk karena ia tidak marah, ia juga tidak kesal atau memberontak.

Wonwoo merasa… apa?... mungkin lega. Jelas ia tidak lagi khawatir akan keputusannya, Mingyu tidak akan pernah membebaskannya. Mungkin itu juga artinya Wonwoo tidak lagi perlu merasa bersalah atas amukan ibunya.

Wonwoo bangkit dan menatap wajah Mingyu. Mata hitamnya kosong dan luas, tidak terbaca ataupun tertebak. Tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi dengan tangan masih mengepal.

"Maka tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk terus berbicara denganmu."

Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan keras, bermaksud terdengar marah. Tapi suaranya yang keluar malah datar, seolah-olah ia masih ragu untuk marah. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan berbalik, berderap ke pintu dan menghentakannya terbuka.

Askalaphos yang sedang bersandar ke dinding kaget dan terpeleset jatuh. Wonwoo mengabaikannya dan berjalan dengan cepat, membiarkannya berusaha mengejar tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Dengan langkahnya yang pincang dan tulangnya yang tidak pada tempat seharusnya, dia jelas tidak akan mampu mengimbangi langkah cepat Wonwoo.

Sosok manis itu melewati koridor panjang dengan banyak pintu, memilih salah satu pintu dan masuk ke sana. Begitu Wonwoo menginjakkan kaki panjangnya di sana, lilin-lilin menyala dengan terang dan ia kaget.

Ruangan itu berisi puluhan mayat hidup seperti Askalaphos yang duduk melingkar.

Wonwoo keluar dan membanting pintu sambil berusaha tidak berteriak. Kakinya menyusuri lagi dinding hitam koridor sampai akhirnya ia menatap sebuah gerbang besi di hadapannya. Ia mendorong gerbang itu pelan, tidak terkunci.

Mungkinkah ini jalan keluar dari istana? Wonwoo mengernyit. Langsung saja ia masuk dan menemukan dirinya di sebuah tempat asing.

Sebuah taman.

Ralat, sebuah taman Dunia Bawah.

Taman itu dipenuhi tumbuhan-tumbuhan aneh dan menakjubkan. Bunga-bunga yang tidak pernah dilihat Wonwoo sebelumnya memenuhi seluruh taman dalam berbagai warna, biru, kuning, ungu. Ketika ia mendekatkan wajah, bunga-bunga itu terlihat berkilauan.

Wonwoo menyadari kelopak bunga itu terbuat dari batu-batu mulia. Ia mengangkat alis. Terkejut saat merasakan bahwa bunga-bunga itu juga hidup, begitu juga dengan segala pohon yang ada di sini.

Semuanya sangat indah dan inilah pertama kalinya Wonwoo merasa ia telah menemukan taman paling cantik.

Suara langkah kaki di belakang membuat Wonwoo menoleh, Askalaphos tergopoh-gopoh datang dan berusaha menyeret dirinya kembali sambil menggumamkan banyak hal. Semua yang mayat hidup itu gumamkan tumpang tindih sampai Wonwoo tidak dapat mengerti satu katapun yang dikatakannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Askalaphos membeku, Wonwoo menoleh dan langsung mengerti kenapa.

Mingyu sendiri berjalan masuk ke taman itu. Tatapan mata dan raut wajahnya tidak terbaca.

Dia memberi isyarat pada Askalaphos untuk pergi, mayat itu dengan cepat meninggalkan Wonwoo. Tulangnya berderak mengerikan.

Kedua mata hitamnya menatap Wonwoo dan ia baru sadari betapa tingginya badan Mingyu.

"Kau menemukan hadiahku, padahal aku ingin memberikan kejutan."

Wonwoo yakin sekali telinganya rusak, "APA?"

"Kau terkejut? Askalaphos sudah mengerjakan taman ini setelah beberapa lama, aku terus memburunya agar cepat. Tapi well, akhirnya kau sudah melihatnya. Bagaimana?"

Mingyu menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan mata hitamnya dan untuk pertama kalinya, Wonwoo merasa mata itu hangat.

Wonwoo menjawab sejujurnya, "Cantik, melebihi semua taman yang pernah kulihat."

Sosok tinggi dihadapannya mengangkat bahu, "Well, kuharap kau menyukainya. Nah, aku harus pergi sebentar, Soonyoung sudah sampai dan dia ingin menjemputmu."

"Menjemputku?"

Dewa tinggi itu menghela napas, "Ya, setelah percakapan kecil menyenangkan kita tadi, akhirnya aku memutuskan memang sebaiknya aku mengembalikanmu. Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini terus, kau bahkan tidak bisa makan makanan di sini."

Dia terlihat…. Bagaimana?... putus asa. Setiap kata-katanya terasa dimuntahkan dengan paksa.

Wonwoo jadi merasa buruk lagi.

Mingyu memaksakan senyum di wajahnya yang dingin, "Nah, silahkan nikmati taman ini sebentar. Anggap saja ini kado perpisahan dan um… permintaan maaf mungkin? Kau sendiri yang memutuskan."

Dia melambai pelan dan berlalu meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian.

Wonwoo berjongkok dan menatap bunga biru cemerlang di depannya, perasaannya campur aduk. Awalnya ia memang membenci Mingyu, Dewa menculiknya, membuat ibunya mencari Wonwoo, membuat manusia mati kelaparan.

Tapi belakangan ini, sikapnya membaik, dia toh tidak menempatkan Wonwoo di penjaranya, tidak membiarkannya kelaparan–walau tetap saja Wonwoo menolak makan, dia juga memastikan Wonwoo mempunyai teman–walaupun sosok teman itu adalah mayat hidup.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah Mingyu membuatkan Wonwoo sebuah taman kecil yang indah.

Melihat Mingyu berwajah putus asa tadi membuat Wonwoo merasa buruk. Tadinya ia memang mendambakan kebebasan, tapi sekarang? Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

Wonwoo berdiri saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Senyuman Soonyoung tidak pernah terlihat meninggalkan wajahnya yang polos. Sayapnya mengepak-ngepak dengan berisik dan Wonwoo dapat melihat Mingyu menatap sayap di kakinya dengan alis mengkerut. Wonwoo nyaris menertawakannya. Nyaris.

Soonyoung berdeham, "Ok, ayo kita pergi sekarang. Ibumu sudah nyaris membuat gila Raja para dewa dan juga Junhui sudah mengeluh terus-menerus."

Wonwoo merasa ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

Mingyu berkata, "Aku ingin mengucapkan perpisahan sebentar, kau keluar dulu sana, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung mengangkat bahu, "Oke." Dia keluar tanpa merasa tersinggung, Mungkin itulah sifat dewa kecil itu.

Mingyu berdiri di sebelah Wonwoo dan mereka diam, Wonwoo sendiri masih sibuk dengan pemikiran di dalam kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Mingyu berkata, "Kau sudah mengingat taman ini? Mungkin kau ingin membuat satu yang seperti ini di atas sana. Mungkin—"

Mingyu berhenti berkata. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu saat ia berusaha mengendalikan raut wajahnya, matanya menjadi dingin dan senyuman miringnya terpasang rapi di wajahnya.

Sosok manis itu menghela napas, "Mungkin aku tidak bisa membuat yang seperti ini."

Mingyu tiba-tiba berjalan menjauh dan kembali dengan sebuah delima di tangannya. Dia mengulurkan buah itu kepada Wonwoo dengan senyum miringnya, "Ini untukmu, sebuah kenangan dari Dunia Bawah."

Wonwoo menerimanya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Mingyu berkata lagi, "Pergilah, Semoga kau senang di atas sana." Raja Dunia Bawah itu mendorong tubuh kurus Wonwoo pelan ke arah pintu.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lagi, berusaha mengingat wajahnya, "Kau akan senang di sini?"

Yang Wonwoo tatap terkekeh sebentar, "Kau bercanda. Ini Dunia Bawah, bukan tempatnya kesenangan, kau tahu."

Lalu Wonwoo tersenyum, "Benar juga. Jadi... selamat tinggal?"

Mingyu hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa berkata apapun. Dan Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap padang rumput di depannya yang sudah dipenuhi bunga, warnanya hitam dan coklat tua. Ia lalu menghela napas dan duduk.

Jihoon telah mengizinkan tanaman tumbuh lagi. Seungcheol sudah tidak sakit kepala setelah dunianya utuh lagi. Jeonghan kembali ke pekerjaan purna waktunya sebagai pemburu anak selingkuhan Seungcheol. Junhui kembali ke laut yang tenang selama beberapa saat.

Jisoo berperang seperti biasa. Seungkwan juga terus mematut dirinya seperti biasa–mengeluh jika ada yang kurang pas pada wajahnya. Doyoon juga sibuk dan jarang mengunjungi Olympus. Soonyoung terus kesana kemari dengan sayap di kedua kakinya yang berisik walaupun Wonwoo tidak menemuinya selama beberapa waktu.

Pada dasarnya, semuanya bahagia.

Sudah lama semenjak Wonwoo meninggalkan Dunia Bawah dan Mingyu, tapi jelas ada sesuatu yang berubah pada sosok tersebut. Wonwoo tidak lagi berkeinginan menumbuhkan bunga berwarna terang, kamarnya yang berwarna merah pun rasanya terlalu memusingkan sampai akhirnya ia menggantinya menjadi lebih gelap.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang, ada sebagian dirinya yang tertinggal di Dunia Bawah.

Wonwoo memejamkan mata dan taman buatan Mingyu itu muncul lagi di benaknya, setiap detailnya masih membuat ia kagum sampai sekarang. Wonwoo kembali menghela napas, merasa kosong.

Kemudian wajah Mingyu masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Dia adalah satu-satunya dewa yang tidak Wonwoo ketahui kabarnya, tapi ia juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk bertanya pada ibunya.

Kadang memang ia tergoda untuk mencoba memulai percakapan mengenai Mingyu, tapi bahkan wajah Jihoon akan mengerut marah jika ibunya mendengar kata Dunia Bawah.

Wonwoo jadi penasaran, bagaimana keadaan Mingyu, apakah dia kembali ke dirinya semula, apakah dia berubah juga, apakah dia bahkan masih mengingat Wonwoo.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mengeluarkan delima dan memainkan buah tersebut di tangannya. Ia ingin mengunjungi Dunia Bawah lagi, mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Mingyu.

Ia masih menatap delima di tangannya, merasa bingung sebentar.

Setelah tekadnya sudah bulat, Wonwoo memakannya.

"KAU DALAM MASALAH BESAR, WONWOO."

Wonwoo tersentak saat mendengar suara Seokmin menggelegar. Sosok itu berwujud di sebelahnya dalam baju besinya yang keemasan.

Seokmin bahkan tidak menyapanya, "Aku melihatmu memakan delima itu, ibumu akan marah besar."

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku tahu."

Ia menghela napas, "Kupikir Mingyu adalah orang yang keras kepala, ternyata kau juga begitu. Astaga. Akan ada perang lagi."

Wonwoo malah tersenyum padanya dan menggumam, "Mungkin tidak, aku akan membujuk ibuku."

Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jelas tidak. Ah tapi terserahlah, hanya saja bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya. Tolong jangan datangi aku lagi."

Wonwoo tertawa, hidungnya mengkerut lucu, lalu berdiri. "Mungkin tidak bisa, aku tidak berpikir bahwa menemuinya sekarang adalah ide yang bagus."

Seokmin mengangguk, "Benar, sebaiknya kau terus di sini sampai aku terbenam. Setelah ibumu menjemput, dia pasti lebih baik suasana hatinya."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Wonwoo bergumam.

"Lalu?" Seokmin bingung.

"Nah, kau bisa memberitahuku jalan tercepat ke Dunia Bawah?"

.

.

.

Mingyu mengerung marah, tidak satupun dari bawahannya yang dapat bekerja dengan benar.

Entah bagaimana Askalaphos dikutuk menjadi cicak oleh Jihoon, mungkin karena dia adalah mayat hidup tidak beruntung yang menjadi teman Wonwoo.

Ah, nama itu. Wonwoo.

Setiap kali ia memikirkannya, Mingyu merasa dirinya kosong lagi.

Mingyu menghela napas panjang dan menatap barisan arwah yang menunggu penghakiman. Ini pertama kalinya ia keluar istana semenjak Wonwoo pergi. Berusaha kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, jika ia masih bahkan mengingat bagaimana dirinya yang dulu.

Daedalus sudah membantunya merapikan sebagian besar Dunia Bawah sementara Mingyu bergelung di dalam istana sambil bermuram durja. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, ia akhirnya mulai beranjak keluar.

Ia juga meminta Daedalus mengurus Askalaphos yang berbentuk cicak. Tidak ada cara mengembalikan cicak Askalaphos ke dalam bentuk mayat hidupnya.

Keluarga besarnya kembali penuh dengan drama. Junhui dan Jeonghan merencanakan pemberontakkan pada Seungcheol.

Dewa dan dewi kembar anak Seungcheol dan titan Leto muncul dan bermaksud mengklaim tahta. Munculnya dewi beraura menakutkan Soojung dari kepala Seungcheol yang membuat Jisoo marah. Lalu, mundurnya Somi dari tahta untuk Chan–anak setengah dewa Seungcheol(lagi).

Mingyu menatap ke arah kejauhan dengan jelas ketika melihat sekilas sayap mengepak.

Benar saja, Soonyoung muncul dengan senyumnya.

Sosok kelewat bahagia itu berhenti beberapa senti di depan Mingyu dan berkata dengan nada ringan, "Waktunya pertemuan titik balik matahari musim dingin. Mau ikut?"

"Yeah. Aku suka drama." Mingyu menjawab sebelum menyeringai.

.

.

.

Yang Mingyu tahu tidak ada satupun dewa-dewi yang marah padanya, Oke, mungkin hanya Jihoon. Sosok mungil itu mendamprat Mingyu saat ia baru saja muncul di Olympus, tapi Mingyu tidak membalasnya dan membiarkan Jihoon lelah. Dia akhirnya menyerah dan duduk dengan diam.

Seungcheol memeluk Mingyu dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan saudara dengan nada kelewat ramah sampai mengesalkan. Junhui hanya mengangguk kecil dan duduk di singgasananya dengan diam–pikirannya sedang bekerja.

Jihoon duduk di seberang dan masih menatap Mingyu dengan mata membara.

Seungcheol berdeham, "Jadi, ada kabar terbaru?"

Jihoon menguap dan bergumam, "Tidak ada kabar baru semenjak putraku kembali."

Sebuah sentakan pelan meninju tepat tengah perut Mingyu. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar.

Seungcheol memutar bola mata, "Dan itu sudah terjadi lama sekali, kuyakin ada sesuatu yang berubah? Junhui?"

Junhui memutar trisulanya dengan tampang bosan, "Di laut? Tidak. Di darat? Aku tidak tahu."

Seungcheol terlihat nyaris marah, "Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan mengerutkan alis. Ini pertama kalinya dia dipanggil oleh suaminya. Jeonghan mengangkat alis saat berkata, "Tidak, kecuali semua singgasana sudah terisi penuh sekarang, suamiku. Minseok, Sohee, Soojung, Chan, siapa lagi anak selingkuhanmu yang aku tidak tahu?"

Seungcheol melambaikan tangannya kesal dan mengabaikan Jeonghan. Mingyu menangkap tatapan Jeonghan dan Junhui yang begitu mencurigakan, mereka merencanakan sesuatu. Mingyu suka drama.

"Minseok? Sohee?"

Minseok yang sedang memaikan lira-nya tersentak dan menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan asing. Dia menggeleng pelan.

Sohee yang beraura perak bergumam, "Beberapa waktu lalu aku menemukan jejak monster, saat aku mengikutinya, jejak itu menghilang."

Seungcheol mengerutkan alis, "Kau tahu kira-kira itu apa?"

"Tidak."

"Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung menatap Seungcheol dan tersenyum, "Akan kuberikan kau daftar _seratus tujuh belas ribu hal yang berubah selama setahun."_

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Baiklah. Soojung?"

Dewi itu menggeleng.

"Mingyu?"

"Nah. Tidak ada."

Seungcheol terlihat marah, "Apa gunanya pertemuan ini?!"

Mingyu menjawab dengan nada mengesalkan, "Tidak tahu, kenapa kau repot-repot mencari perubahan?"

"ENTAHLAH. MUNGKIN AGAR AKU TAHU JIKA ADA YANG AKAN MEMBERONTAK."

Seungcheol berteriak marah dan menatap Jeonghan dengan sangar. Dewa yang satu itu tetap diam walaupun matanya memancarkan ketakutan. Junhui menatap Seungcheol hati-hati, menunggu dia memekikan namanya juga.

Seungcheol berkata lagi, "Apa menurutmu yang kupikirkan saat bangun pagi dan mendengar seekor burung berkata padaku bahwa kau akan memberontak, istriku?"

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol hati-hati, "Kau mempercayai burung itu?"

Di luar sana, petir menyambar dan seluruh dewa dan dewi tahu, seekor burung sudah dikutuk oleh Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan lagi, "Kau mengutuknya. Kau menyatakan kebenaran sekarang? Nah, siapa lagi yang ikut denganmu?"

Ok, jelas Seungcheol tidak tahu Junhui ada sangkut-pautnya tentang pemberontakan ini.

Petir menyambar lagi, lebih keras dan lebih terang. Seungcheol melambaikan tangan, mengusir semua dewa-dewi pergi. Tidak ada yang menunggu perintah kedua kali, semua langsung berdiri dan pergi dari sana.

Sial, padahal Mingyu menyukai drama.

.

.

.

Mingyu kembali ke Dunia Bawah dengan bersungut-sungut dan merosot ke singgasananya dengan cepat. Dulu ia senang jika mendapat waktu kosong, tapi sekarang rasanya istana itu terlalu sepi.

Dulu ia tidak memperbolehkan satu makhluk pun berbicara dengan keras, tapi sekarang rasanya bisikan mereka malah menambah keheningan mutlak. Dulu ia juga tidak memperbolehkan para pelayan untuk berdiri di sampingnya, mereka berisik, tapi sekarang Mingyu malah menginginkan suara berisik itu.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia mencoba untuk mengitari istana saja. Mingyu bangkit dan berjalan dengan pikiran kosong ke seluruh koridor istana. Beberapa pelayan terkejut dan langsung hening begitu melihat sosok tinggi gelap itu.

Mingyu menemukan Daedalus sedang memasukkan cicak Askalaphos ke dalam sebuah wadah. Lalu meninggalkannya dan terus berjalan.

Tanpa sadar, kaki jenjangnya membawa dirinya ke arah gerbang belakang istana. Gerbang itu menghubungkan istana dengan taman kecil yang dulu dibuatnya untuk Wonwoo. Sudah lama sekali rasanya semenjak ia melihat Wonwoo di taman itu.

Tangan Mingyu bergetar ketika ia mencoba untuk mendorong gerbangnya terbuka.

Rasanya taman itu masih sama, hanya saja terlihat sangat kosong. Beberapa bunga sudah layu dan kelopaknya bertebaran. Warna-warna terang bunga itu masih sama, tapi terasa berbeda.

Mingyu menghela napas panjang dan menghirup wangi bunga itu, merasa tambah buruk.

"Ternyata kau tidak merawat taman itu, ya?"

Leher Mingyu berderak saat akan berbalik. Wonwoo muncul di sana dengan senyuman dan tatapan tidak percayanya.

Mingyu kehilangan suaranya sebentar sebelum berdeham dan mampu memuntahkan jawaban, "Tidak juga. Taman ini kehilangan perawat setelah Askalaphos menjadi cicak."

"Ah, kasihan. Padahal aku ingin menemuinya."

Wonwoo terlihat kecewa saat dia berjalan masuk ke dalam taman.

Mingyu menatapnya, "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku memakan delima itu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Dunia Bawah, kan?" Wonwoo menjawab enteng.

"APA?"

"Begitulah. Aku sadar sepenuhnya atas apa yang kulakukan."

Mingyu membelalak, "Dengar, aku senang sekali kau di sini. Tapi astaga, kurasa aku akan dapat masalah lagi."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sebentar sebelum mengulas sebuah senyum simpul. Matanya berbinar saat beringsut mendekati sosok yang lebih tinggi perlahan dan berhenti tepat beberapa senti di depan wajah Mingyu. Wonwoo perlu sedikit mendongak untuk menatap langsung mata Mingyu tapi ia tetap melakukannya dengan tersenyum.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja sosok kurus itu melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling leher jenjang Mingyu dan juga merapatkan dirinya. Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu. APA?

Mingyu belum pernah membiarkan siapapun memeluk dirinya, bahkan tidak juga oleh ibunya. Pada dasarnya ia bukan dewa yang begitu suka terlibat dengan berbagai cara menunjukkan kasih sayang.

Tapi kali ini Mingyu tidak memisahkan dirinya dengan Wonwoo karena ia merasa ini benar. Ia membiarkan Wonwoo merengkuh lehernya beberapa lama sampai makhluk manis itu memutuskan sendiri untuk melepaskannya.

Wonwoo menatap wajah Mingyu dan tersenyum gugup, "Well, kudengar kau mengatakan kau dalam masalah lagi?"

.

.

.

Keadaan di Dunia Bawah sedikit berubah. Soonyoung mulai bolak-balik kantor Mingyu lagi, Wonwoo menghabiskan waktunya di taman, kadang juga di kantor milik Mingyu. Tidak ada banyak hal penting yang dapat mereka bicarakan, bahkan mereka lebih sering melemparkan ejekkan kepada satu sama lain. Tentu saja tidak boleh ada yang tersinggung.

Jihoon mengamuk (lagi). Dia mengirimkan Soonyoung ratusan kali ke Dunia Bawah hanya untuk menyampaikan ancaman yang kurang lebih sama.

Kali ini Mingyu sedang bersama Wonwoo dan sedang memprotes panggilan ' _makhluk suram'_ yang ingin ia gunakan pada Mingyu. Soonyoung masuk sambil melompat-lompat kecil, senyum jahilnya tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Tongkatnya yang dinamakan Caduceus berada di dalam genggaman tangannya dan ia berdeham dengan gaya mengumumkan hal penting.

"Tuan Mingyu, sebuah pesan telah datang. Dari Jihoon. Bunyinya begini, _Dear Mingyu, aku bercanda. Aku tidak mengucapkan kata dear untuk dewa yang tidak kusukai. Kau sebaiknya mengembalikan putraku lagi, kau sudah melihat apa yang bisa kulakukan, bukan? Ya, benar. Aku mungkin akan menghancurkan dunia jika aku marah."_

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar lagi, "Nah, Tuan Mingyu. Kau mau membalas?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, ia pikir membalas secara kasar pada ibunya sekarang bukanlah hal yang bagus. Matanya yang jernih menatap Mingyu seolah sosok manis itu sedang bertanya padanya.

Mingyu tidak jago dalam bahasa isyarat atau apalah sebutannya, jadi ia tidak mengerti.

Mingyu mengangkat alis dan berkata pada Soonyoung, "Kupikir aku mau membalas, dengarkan baik-baik. _Dear Jihoon, aku bercanda. Aku dewa yang suram, mengucapkan kata dear bukanlah hal yang akan kulakukan, terutama padamu. Begini ya, aku menyarankan kau untuk berhenti mengirimkan Soonyoung sebanyak ratusan kali ke Dunia Bawah, aku bosan melihat tampangnya dan juga kesal mendengar sayapnya. Rasanya dia mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Ya, dia bahkan mengikutiku ke toilet. Putramu aman, nyaman, tentram, dan bahagia di sini. Dia makan dengan cukup, berpakaian lebih mewah dari biasanya, memiliki segudang perhiasan dan batu-batu mulia yang cantik, dan sebagainya. Saranku adalah sebaiknya kau menghentikan aksi mogok menumbuhkan tanaman itu. Kau sudah tahu ancaman terakhirku, kan? Aku tidak keberatan membuat dunia cantik kalian tenggelam ke dalam lautan mayat hidup. Jadi memikirkannya saja jangan. Oh, lagipula ini bukan salahku. Makhluk aneh ini yang datang dan memutuskan untuk memperpanjang kunjungannya ke Dunia Bawah. Ok, cukup. Salam, Mingyu."_

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang terlihat seperti menahan tawa. Ia menatap Mingyu dan berkata dengan nada mengancam, "Kau menyebutku makhluk aneh?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahu, "Kau menyebutku suram."

Soonyoung mengeluh, "Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin melihat pertengkaran cinta macam ini. Nah, Tuan Mingyu. Kau mengirimkan pesan lebih panjang dari pesan-pesan yang pernah kau kirim."

Mingyu berpura-pura terkejut dengan berlebihan, "Benarkah?"

Wonwoo tertawa dengan suaranya yang cukup berat sampai hidungnya mengkerut, dan Mingyu merasa ada sesuatu yang menghangat di dalam dirinya.

"Ya. Begitulah. Kau akan dikenakan biaya tambahan."

Mingyu melambaikan tangan asal, "Kau kan bisa minta ke bagian keuangan. Tunggu dulu."

Ia menahan Soonyoung yang sudah membungkuk dan bersiap melompat keluar.

Soonyoung berbalik dengan wajah kesal, dia tidak suka jika harus menunda pekerjaan. Dewa rajin.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sama bingungnya dengan Soonyoung dan berkata, "Kau mau mengirimkan sesuatu untuk ibumu, makhluk aneh?"

Wonwoo mengumamkan kalimat pelan dengan nada kesal yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh Mingyu sebelum berkata, "Ide bagus. _Halo ibu. Begini, Mingyu si makhluk suram yang menyenangkan ini ada benarnya. Mungkin sebaiknya ibu berhenti mengirimkan gelombang bencana pada manusia. Hmm.. apa lagi ya? Oh iya, kali ini aku tidak diculik loh. Aku hanya merasa kosong di atas sana, jadi aku memutuskan untuk makan delima yang diberikan Mingyu sebagai kenang-kenangan waktu itu. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa kau melarangku makan makanan dunia bawah, tapi aku toh tetap melakukannya. Sejujurnya, aku malah merindukan tempat ini lebih dari yang seharusnya. Ibu tenang saja, lagipula Mingyu ini kaya kok. Aku bisa meminta apapun padanya dan dia akan memberikanku segalanya. Aku sudah meminta kamar dengan warna terang untukku. Nah, itu saja. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."_

Mingyu mengangkat alis menatap Wonwoo, " _Merindukan tempat ini lebih dari yang seharusnya?_ Memang _seharusny_ a itu yang seperti apa? _"_

Wonwoo mengangkat bahu, "Entah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Soonyoung mencatat semuanya sebelum mendongak dan bertanya, "Ada lagi?"

"Tidak." Mereka berdua menjawab serentak. Hal itu menimbulkan sentakan aneh untuk Mingyu.

Soonyoung tersenyum sebelum melompat keluar, melupakan fakta bahwa pintu kantor itu tidak ditutup (untuk yang kesekian kalinya).

Ia baru akan membentak siapapun sebelum Wonwoo sadar dan menutupkan pintu untuknya.

Mingyu menatap wajahnya penuh arti dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Seungcheol marah besar, lagi. Jihoon mengamuk di pertemuan dan akhirnya mereka mencapai sebuah kesepakatan. Karena Seungcheol sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan gambaran dunianya dalam bencana lagi, ia akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu yang baik. Atau setidaknya begitu.

Mingyu masih ingat kata-kata Seungcheol berdenging di kepalanya saat itu, "Kalian berdua benar-benar menyebalkan. Nah, dengarlah. Wonwoo akan menghabiskan sepertiga tahun dari waktunya di Dunia Bawah bersama Mingyu––Diam Jihoon, ini untuk kebaikan semua––Lalu, duapertiga sisanya akan dia habiskan di Dunia Atas bersamamu. Nah, aku tidak mau peduli lagi jika ada peperangan karena ini. Aku akan menghukum siapapun yang berani-berani menghancurkan duniaku lagi. Nah Soonyoung, pastikan kau mencatat hal ini dan mengirimkannya ke Mingyu dalam bentuk pesan bersuara. Dan aku tidak perduli masalah biaya tambahan, minta saja ke Jeonghan. Oh iya, Mingyu saudaraku. Besok sudah tepat sepertiga tahun semenjak kau menculik Wonwoo."

Setelah pesan itu berakhir, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan tersenyum, "Well, setidaknya kau akan memiliki akses khusus ke Dunia Bawah, makhluk aneh."

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku akan merindukanmu, kurasa."

.

.

.

Setelah Wonwoo pergi menghabiskan waktunya di Dunia Atas, Mingyu tidak bermuram durja lagi. Sekarang ia jelas memiliki sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu dan ia melakukan segalanya sebaik mungkin selama delapan bulan.

Mingyu memperbaiki Dunia Bawah, mulai memperbaiki tempat para arwah, dan juga istananya. Ia sudah memastikan kamar Wonwoo berwarna terang, juga memastikan taman miliknya tidak diganggu oleh siapapun.

Ia juga mempersiapkan kejutan kecil untuk Wonwoo, pernikahan. Semenjak itulah Mingyu memiliki semacam kebiasaan baru, menghitung hari sampai Wonwoo datang lagi.

Besok adalah tepat delapan bulan setelah kepergian Wonwoo ke atas. Makhluk manis itu akan muncul besok dan Mingyu menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan detail pernikahan, juga mengantisipasi jika Wonwoo menolak.

Hal itu membuatnya tidur lebih malam dari biasanya dan tenaganya terkuras. Jadi, Mingyu tidur bagai mayat dan terbangun besoknya saat siang.

Mingyu menatap kalender, seharusnya Wonwoo sudah sampai. Setelah bersiap-siap, ia bergegas ke kantor miliknya. Wonwoo tidak ada di sana, tidak juga di kamarnya yang cantik, tidak juga berada di ruang singgasana.

Mingyu menanyakan Daedalus dan ia berkata ia yakin sekali sudah melihat Wonwoo tadi. Satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa adalah taman istana itu. Mingyu berjalan secepat mungkin ke sana.

Beberapa langkah dari sana, ia dapat melihat pintu gerbang yang terbuka seolah menariknya untuk mendekat. Mingyu menatap taman itu dari gerbang yang terbuka, melihat langsung apa yang ditebaknya.

Wonwoo di sana, dengan jari-jari lembutnya dia menyentuhkan bunga-bunga untuk tumbuh. Ia membuat pohon-pohon bergoyang, ia juga membuat angin bertiup entah dari mana.

Taman itu terlihat bercahaya dan hangat, sesuatu yang jarang ditemukan di Dunia Bawah. Setiap bunga yang disentuhnya menjadi bercahaya dan mekar lebih lebar lagi.

Tanpa sadar Mingyu terpaku menatap Wonwoo sampai ia selesai dengan kegiatannya. Begitu sosok kurus itu melihat seluruh taman itu sekali lagi untuk memastikan, Mingyu berjalan masuk.

Wonwoo bahkan tidak terkejut melihat sosok yang baru masuk tadi, ia hanya menyipitkan matanya dan bergumam, "Kau lupa merawat taman ini lagi, Makhluk Suram?"

Mingyu menatapnya tidak percaya, "Ada banyak hal lain yang sedang kukerjakan, Makhluk Aneh."

Wonwoo beringsut mendekati Mingyu dan memasang senyum, "Contohnya?"

Mingyu pura-pura berpikir, "Hmm. Mungkin perbaikan Dunia Bawah, mendekorasi kamarmu, memperbaiki istanaku. Banyak hal."

Ia menyipitkan mata lagi tapi senyumnya masih tercetak di wajahnya, "Aku juga mendengar kau sibuk merencanakan pernikahan."

Mingyu mendadak tidak nyambung, "Tunggu dulu, siapa yang bilang? Astaga, Daedalus."

Senyum manis itu melebar, "Benar, ya?"

Mingyu mengangguk dan menjawab tergagap, menggaruk rambut hitam mengkilapnya. "Well, aku tahu ini mungkin mengejutkan… aku memang tidak memberitahumu waktu itu… aku bahkan baru memikirkannya belakangan ini… bukan artinya aku tidak pernah memikirkannya… tapi… ah, sudahlah. Jadi bagaimana? Tidak apa-apa jika kau mau menolak, aku tidak akan marah atau apa kok."

Wonwoo diam, senyumnya masih mengembang.

Setelah beberapa detik dalam keadaan hening menakutkan–bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo menjawab dengan pelan, "Aku tidak mau kue tingkat berwarna hitam, ya."

Mingyu membeku terkejut saat sosok manis itu mendekat dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher tinggi Mingyu. Dan kali ini Mingyu membalas pelukannya.

.

.

.

* * *

END

.

.

.

Ini end, serius end.

Fast apdet! Sesuai janji aku, karna ada yang bisa nebak member lainnya disini dan itu bener. Aku gak nyangka kalian sepeka itu, padahal semuanya di fic ini OOC loh :')

Nah ini yang paling sulit, siapa yang bisa nebak semua peran baru disini? Termasuk Minseok, Sohee, dan Soojung?

Aku sayang kalian, walopun fic ini banyak kurangnya. Makasih yang udah mau baca, review, follow, fav, numpang lewat dan nebak peran-peran disini. Sampe ada yang belajar tentang mitologi yunani dari fic ini juga. Sampe ada yang buka wiki demi paham cerita ini, makasih bangettt aku terharu pas baca review-review kalian. Walopun gak ngerti tapi tetep baca dan review fic ini, Duhhhhhh aku sayang kalian! /apasih/

Dan maaf juga gak bisa ngebalesin review satu-satu ya. *peluk satu-satu*

Tapi aku berencana bikin kelanjutannya. Mungkin akan berlanjut, tapi belum tau juga... Hehehehehehe

Last, Mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4 : Cuap cuap

Halo, siapa yang kira ini apdetan chap terbaru (?)

Ini bukan apdetan, tapi ini mungkin cuap-cuap gak jelas aku.

Aku baca semua review kalian, dan ada beberapa yang gak ngerti sama ceritanya ato bahkan sama sekali gak ngerti. Duh tapi aku tetep seneng kok kalian masih mau review dan bilang kalo kalian gak gitu ngerti sama alur ceritanya :')

Nah! Karna mungkin ada pembaca lainnya yang juga gak ngerti, aku mau coba bahas dikit tentang semua peran disini dan alasan aku milih mereka. Ini bukan mau menggurui loh sumpah(?) ini cuman curhatan gak jelas aku doang.

Kalo kalian yang udah ngerti tapi masih mau baca gakpapa, kalo kalian yang pengen buang-buang waktu kalian buat baca tulisan ini juga gakpapa, aku seneng banget malah :')

Kalo gitu kita mulai aja!

* * *

1\. Zeus(Seungcheol) : Nah, si Zeus ini Dewa Petir dan Langit, Raja para Dewa, Ayah para Dewa dan Manusia. Zeus itu suaminya Hera, tapi dia itu selingkuhannya banyakkkkkkkkkkkk banget, makanya dia dapet julukan ayah para dewa, ya gitu. Terus kenapa aku milih Seungcheol jadi Zeus? Soalnya Seungcheol itu muka-mukanya cocok jadi tukang selingkuh─ENGGAK, Ya karna Seungcheol itu udah yang paling cocok buat meranin Zeus, Leader kita ini kan dihormati semua member Seventeen, jadi emang dia udah cocok banget, walopun sebenernya Zeus itu anak bungsu di keluarganya dan Seungcheol itu yang tertua di Seventeen. Pokoknya babeh tetep yang paling cocok, gamau tau! /Maksa/

2\. Hera(Jeonghan) : Hera ini Dewi Pernikahan dan Wanita, karna dia istrinya Zeus udah pasti dia juga Ratu para Dewa. Hera ini pencemburu banget, apalagi suaminya kayak gitu(?) dan dia itu selalu berusaha buat ngelenyapin ato seenggaknya bikin selingkuhan dan anak selingkuhan Zeus itu menderita. Udah tau lah ya kenapa aku milihnya Jeonghan sebagai Hera, disamping Jeonghan yang dikopelin sama Seungcheol, Jeonghan itu dari segi fisik emang udah yang paling pas jadi Hera. Apalagi rambut panjangnya itu.

3\. Hades(Mingyu) : DUHHH, ini nih, Dewa Dunia Bawah dan Kekayaan. Dan karna dia selalu di Dunia Bawah dia sering disebut Dewa Kematian juga, padahal mah bukan. Hades itu kesannya suram, galak, serem banget ya, bisa dibilang sebenernya karakter Hades itu paling gak cocok jadi Mingyu, Mingyu itu kan anak unyu lugu polos gitu. Apalagi kalo udah ketawa :') tapi percayalah, terkadang saat Mingyu lagi dalam mode sok kerennya, dia itu bisa keren bangettttt, dan saat itu aku selalu mikir kalo Mingyu itu bakal keren kalo meranin Hades, apalagi si hades ini kaya banget. Aku suka banget sama karakter Mingyu yang galak ngeselin gitu walopun OOC, duh Mingyuuuuuuuu/abaikan/ /kenapa jadi gini/

4\. Poseidon(Junhui) : Pasti kebayakan dari kalian udah tau lah ya si Poseidon ini. Dia Dewa Laut, bisa dibilang Poseidon ini sama playboynya kayak si Zeus, tapi tetep aja rajanya tukang selingkuh itu si babeh─enggak, nah, kenapa aku milih Junhui? Entahlah (?) tapi saat aku mikirin member yang bakal peranin Poseidon aku langsung kepikiran Junhui. Dan aku gak nyesel emang jadiin Junhui sebagai Poseidon, karna menurut aku Junhui itu gak OOC OOC amat disini, gak tau sih menurut kalian (?)

5\. Demeter(Jihoon) : Nah si Demeter ini Dewi Kesuburan dan Tanaman. Dia itu ibunya Persephone, aku sebenernya bingung kenapa aku pilih Jihoon. Tapi karna Image Jihoon yang kecil-kecil cabe rawit itu aku pikir dia pas jadi ibunya Wonu disini, Jihoon juga galak banget ya di fic ini. Duh, aku juga bingung kenapa (?) Tapi karena galaknya itu cocok jadi ibu yang protektif sama anaknya, jadilah Jihoon sebagai ibunda Wonu/YEAYY/

6\. Hestia(Somi) : Kalo si Hestia ini Dewi Perapian, sungguh, aku itu pas milih Somi buat jadi Hestia itu yang paling random, aku cuman mikirin satu idol cewek, dan si Somi ini langsung muncul di kepala aku. Dan aku lumayan suka I.O.I juga, Maafkan aku ya para fensnya Somi. Maksud aku bukan begitu kok, maafkan aku :'''')

7\. Persephone(Wonwoo) : AAAAAAAAA /kenapa sih/ entah kenapa aku paling semangat ngebahas si Persephone ini, dia itu Dewi Musim, tapi karna dia udah nikah sama si Hades, julukan terbarunya udah pasti Ratu Dunia Bawah/cia cia cia/ oh iya dia itu anaknya Zeus, yah bisa dibilang Persephone itu salah satu anak selingkuhannya si Zeus. Ummm, perlu lagi gak sih aku jelasin kenapa Wonu yang terpilih(?) sebagai Persephone, kayaknya sih gak perlu. Tapi aku tetep mau bahas /sama aja/, jadi, Persephone ini bisa dibilang juga sebagai Dewi Bunga, dan kalian sadar gak sih kalo si Wonu itu suka banget pake aksesoris bunga-bunga gitu pas di fansign, entah itu gelang bunga entah itu mahkota bunga, entah itu bunga yang diselipin di telinga, dan aku nemuin itu manisss bangettt, belum lagi emang dia itu soulmate sejatinya si Mingyu, dan kisah pasangan Hades-Persephone itu kisah cinta paling romantis.

8\. Ares(Jisoo) : Ares itu Dewa perang, dia suka banget soal pembunuhan dan darah. Ares itu anaknya Zeus sama Hera, bisa aku bilang dibanding semua karakter di fic ini, yang paling OOC itu ya si Jisoo. Coba kalian bayangin Jisoo yang begitu baik hati murah senyum dan manis itu tiba-tiba dijadiin sosok dingin, cuek, ngeselin, jahat dan demen pembunuhan. Itu enggak banget ya kan/siapa yang milih woi/ entahlah. Tapi aku suka Jisoo disini, aku menikmati ke OOCan Jisoo disini. Kapan lagi bisa liat Jisoo jadi jahat? /ini pembelaan diri sungguh/

9\. Hermes(Soonyoung) : Hermes ini julukannya banyak, tapi yang utama ya dia itu Dewa Pembawa Pesan, kerjaannya nganterin pesan para dewa mulu. (sama nyembunyiin anak selingkuhannya Zeus) Nah, dibalik semua keOOCan para member disini, seenggaknya aku berterima kasih sama Soonyoung karna dia penyelamat fic ini banget :') ayo siapa yang gak setuju Soonyoung yang jadi Hermes? Aku rasa sih gak ada ya, belum lagi karakter yang murah senyum dan ceria nya itu. Itu emang Soonyoung banget.

10\. Aphrodite(Seungkwan) : Ini juga pasti banyak yang tau kan, Dewi Kecantikan, Aphrodite ini bisa dibilang versi wanitanya Zeus, selingkuhannya juga banyak banget. Serius deh, aku paling suka ngebayangin Seungkwan yang jadi Aphrodite, ayolah Divaboo kebanggaan kita yang begitu fabulous itulohhhh, siapa yang bisa menyangkal kedivaan dia? Gak ada! /apasih/ dan Seungkwan yang jadi Aphrodite itu yang paling lucu menurut aku, hehehehehe.

11\. Hephaestus(Doyoon) : Nah dia itu Dewa Teknologi, Pandai Besi, kerjanya ya bikin senjata-senjata gitu buat para dewa, nah sebelum aku ngebahas perannya disini, aku mau minta maaf bangettt, soalnya sebelumnya aku jadiin dia Doyoon, dan sekarang aku mau ganti jadi Hansol. Nah buat kedepannya aku bakal terus pake Hansol buat jadi dewa satu ini. Maafkan akuuuuuuuu :''''''''') Kenapa aku mau ganti jadi Hansol? Karna si Hephaestus ini suaminya Aphrodite, dan jiwa Verkwan aku itu bergejolak sekali mau dinotis, sekali lagi, maafkan akuuuuuu :') Jadi jangan bingung ya nanti kalo tiba-tiba liat namanya Hansol nongol, karna dia yang ngegantiin Dooyon.

12\. Helios(Seokmin) : Helios itu Dewa Matahari, personifikasi matahari. Dia ngeliat semua kejadian di bumi ini dari atas, ya karna dia itu matahari. Duh aku beneran gak perlu ngebahas ini kayaknya, semua juga tau si Seokmin ini personifikasi matahari. Senyum luar biasa cerahnya itu bener-bener bikin kita semua silau (?) makanya aku jadiin dia Helios.

13\. Dionysus(Chan) : Dionysus itu Dewa Anggur, Mabuk dan Kegembiraan. Dia juga anaknya si Zeus, emang si babeh itu tukang selingkuh ya/bukan/. Aku milih si Chan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Karna Dionysus itu dewa termuda di Olympus, makanya aku jadiin uri Magnae sebagai dia. Cocok lah ya... /enggak/

14\. Athena(Soojung) : Athena itu Dewi Kebijaksanaan, Perang, dan Strategi. Dia juga anaknya Zeus, dan dia itu bisa dibilang dewi paling pinter di Olympus. Dan Ares itu benci banget sama dia karna posisi mereka yang hampir sama, tapi kalo si Ares itu berperang buat kesenangan, sedangkan Athena itu kebalikan dari Ares, dia juga dikenal dewi yang menolong para pahlawan. Jujur aku sebenernya juga random milih Soojung sebagai Athena, aku cuman mikir idol cewek yang keliatan strong aja, dan terpilihlah Soojung, plis jangan gebukin aku ya fensnya Soojung.

15\. Apollo dan Artemis(Minseok dan Sohee) : Mereka dewa dewi kembar anaknya Zeus(lagiiiiiii), Apollo itu Dewa Cahaya, Musik, Pemanah, dan Artemis itu Dewi Hutan, Bulan dan Perbukitan. Mereka ini satu-satunya cast luar Seventeen yang aku pikirin baik baik, jelas aja. Aku harus mikir idol cewek dan cowok yang mirip, sebelumnya kepikiran Wonu sama Seulgi, tapi itu kan gak mungkin banget ya karna Wonu udah jadi istrinya Mingyu disini /cie/ dan pas aku mikirin lagi tiba-tiba aku inget si Xiumin dan Sohee ini, mereka kan mirip! Dan terpilihlah mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

Sejujurnya aku ngeliat fic ini bukan sebagai para member seventeen yang sesungguhnya, jadi anggap aja mereka itu lagi main film tentang dewa dewi olympus dan mereka dituntut buat peranin setiap dewa dan dewi yang ada sebaik mungkin (?)

Nah, terus juga ada yang nanya, Soonyoung itu anaknya Jeonghan? Bukan, tapi dia itu anaknya Babeh sama selingkuhannya yang lain. Trus juga ada yang bilang, Babeh disini anaknya banyak bener ya, emang dia tukang selingkuh sih makanya anaknya banyak gitu/uhuk/

Nah trus ada lagi yang harus aku lurusin, Seungcheol, Junhui, Mingyu, Jeonghan, Jihoon, Somi itu sodara kandung, satu ayah satu ibu, ibu mereka bunda Rhea. Kenapa bisa Seungcheol nikah sama Jeonghan padahal mereka itu sodara? Jangan tanya aku. Dewa dewi Yunani emang gitu /bilang aja gak bisa jelasin/

Trus Jihoon itu ibunya Wonwoo, trus siapa ayahnya? Jelas aja si babeh, jadi Jihoon itu termasuk salah satu selingkuhan babeh, jangan tanya lagi kenapa mereka bisa selingkuh padahal mereka kan sodara. Karna dewa dewi Yunani itu emang gitu. /plis jangan tabok aku/

Trus juga Soonyoung itu kerjaannya bolak balik dunia atas ya, dia gak capek apa. Enggak, soalnya kan Soonyoung itu anak semangat /sok tau/

Oke, kayaknya sampe sini aja cuap-cuap gak jelas ini, aku akan apdet Sequelnya nanti. Tungguin aja ya! Mungkin akan mengejutkan kalian HAHAHAHAHAHA /JEGER/ /petirnya babeh/

.

.

.

* * *

Last, dadah~~~~ tungguin lanjutan fic ini ya~~~


End file.
